


His Majesty, My King!

by EXOSANGEL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aphrodisiacs, At one point it is just filthy smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Chains, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Jongin is the perfect prince charming, Jongin's Alpha is suffering because of it obviously, Junmyeon and Chanyeol are Sehun's overprotective brothers, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oh Sehun, People just want them to make babies, Romance, Sehun is a shy bean, Sehun is oblivious as hell, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, There is a baby in the end I promise, eroticism, it is kind of funny, not gonna lie there is a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOSANGEL/pseuds/EXOSANGEL
Summary: Sehun's marriage with Jongin was an arranged one. He expected to get some time to adjust. Heck! He didn't even know how his husband-to-be looked like until just a few months ago. However, the whole castle was hell-bent on throwing them into embarrassing situations (the aphrodisiacs, the skimpy nightclothes, and the perfumed oils, etc.)  just to make sure they produced an heir for the throne as soon as possible.OrJongin was well aware of all the silly tactics his mother employed to get him to be intimate with his extremely shy husband, but the fact that Sehun was so damn oblivious wasn't helping the situation at all. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold back before the Wolf inside him finally snapped and ravished the innocent Omega.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 491
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	His Majesty, My King!

**Author's Note:**

> Code: BMF334/2020  
> Pairing: Sehun/Jongin  
> Carrier: Sehun  
> Pregnancy: Pre/during pregnancy  
> Babies: One
> 
> Prompt: It has been a week since Sehun was wedded to Prince Jongin, the man he has been engaged to since he was young. The whole castle probably thinks he's oblivious to what they're doing but Sehun knows they've been working to make sure he and Jongin produce an heir quickly -- the aphrodisiacs, the skimpy nightclothes, the perfumed oils in the nightstand, etc. 
> 
> Author Note:  
> I made some changes to the original prompt, of course by prompter's permission, but I hope that they will like it all the same because it is something that I have never experimented with before. I had a field trip writing this fic so I hope that whoever reads it will have fun too ^^ Honestly, things got a little out of hand while I was writing it - it wasn't supposed to be this long - but hey, at least I had fun.  
> I am really thankful to the prompter for giving me this prompt and the mods of this fest.  
> Enjoy!

The Kingdom of Wetia was sufficiently known around the world. Yeah, they weren’t the most powerful or the most influential, but they held enough power to be one of the important members of the World Wide Wolf Council – the fact that the council only had eight members out of more than fifty Kingdoms was an imperative point to be considered.

It was a fact pretty well known that Wetia has been under the monarchy of the Oh family for over more than a century. The Kingdom has also just recently celebrated the coronation of their new King and Queen; Alpha Oh Junmyeon and his Omega mate Mihye.

At thirty years of age, with his status as one of the strongest Alphas in the dominion, Junmyeon has taken the charge of Wetia from his father and thus far has shown great potential to lead his Kingdom to immense success in the future. Moreover, he was a kind and just ruler – admittedly, a bit too strict when it came to breaking the rules – who knew how to treat his people well.

The subjects of Wetia couldn’t have been any happier because not only they had a very capable King, but their highest ranking Army General was also famously acknowledged for his competency in the field.

The second prince of the Oh family, Chanyeol – alternatively called as Major Oh – was an Alpha as well and was only two years younger than the eldest prince. To the delight of many nobles who were seeking to marry their children (specifically Omegas) off into the royal family, he was very much single.

Oh Sehun was the third and the youngest prince of Wetia. He was twenty-two years of age and was also the only Omega (not counting the deceased ones just to be clear) from the royal bloodline of the Oh family currently alive. His six and eight years of age difference from Junmyeon and Chanyeol, respectively, along with his late birth and his status as the only Omega of the house meant that he was reasonably babied, pampered, and sheltered; a little bit too sheltered, some might say.

His parents and brothers were extremely over-protective of him and it wasn’t exactly shocking news that they didn’t really ever let the youngest prince out of their sight. It meant that all of Sehun’s life experiences were filtered and the things that his family thought would _taint_ his innocence were those that didn’t even exist in his world.

He wasn’t stupid, of course.

In fact, he was very well-educated, well-mannered, and smart and he did know his way around the world, but for some reason that he would never understand, his brothers refused to acknowledge it. Every time the topic came up, they only have one response to satiate him:

_“This world doesn’t deserve your purity, Sehunnie.”_

Now, Sehun wasn’t as pure and innocent as his family thought he was – don’t let his brothers hear that because they would get extremely emotional and worked up over it – but for an adult his age there were certain aspects of life he wasn’t very well-versed in. In other words, he was a tad bit too childish (just sometimes), gullible, and in lack of better words, uninformed; especially when it came to romance.

All his life, he has known only a handful of Alphas. Three of which were his immediate family members and the rest of them were those who happened to be his cousins. Of course, one major cause of it was his brother’s overprotectiveness, but there was also another cause – a cause that was much more important and irritating than the first one.

Now as stated before, Sehun was sheltered, pampered, and babied throughout his life which meant that he was also considerably spoiled.

His family has always given in to his whims. They doted on him. He has never been denied anything. No matter what he has asked for it had been provided to him as soon as possible. He couldn’t even remember a single moment where his parents or brothers have ignored his wishes.

Sehun knew it sounded a bit too farfetched, but he would still go as far as to say, his family was completely whipped for him; yes, his sister-in-law included. For that very reason, it was a matter of great concern to him when his father went out and arranged his marriage with some person named Kim Jongin without even consulting with him before.

Don’t get him wrong. He has never been interested in Alphas that much – courtesy of just how sheltered he was – and he didn’t have anyone in his mind that he liked, but the marriage was still a big decision. Plus, he was hoping not to get married ever. He wanted to live with his family. How can some stranger out there ever love him the way his family does? It was impossible. Sehun was totally and strongly against the idea and he has never failed to remind his father of that fact. 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol, fortunately, have always supported him in the matter which once again wasn’t shocking. They have, after all, worked really hard all these years just to keep the Alphas and Betas out there away from their beautiful brother and were not about to let their father hand over Sehun to a random stranger.

Actually, the youngest prince was sure they were more indignant over the matter than he was.

Chanyeol has even forgotten all about being respectful to his father and has been pretty vocal about his disapproval ever since the promise of marriage was made when Sehun was just at the mere age of sixteen.

Their father, the King at that time, had been pretty stubborn though. It was the one and only time he hadn’t given into his children's wishes. According to him, Kim Jongin was the best match for his son and if there was someone who was truly capable of taking care of Sehun’s well-being, it was _him._ He has been strongly convinced that no one deserved to have his youngest son’s hand in marriage more than the Crown Prince of Kingdom Nivia; no one deserved to mate with Sehun more than Jongin.

Needless to say, Chanyeol and Junmyeon have promptly choked on their spits.

At first, Sehun had thought that it was for political reasons. Nivia was the richest and the strongest Wolf Kingdom in the world. Not only that, but they held the most power in the World Wide Wolf Council. The Kingdom was rich, resourceful, successful, and prosperous which meant that a union would bring benefit to Wetia.

His father had been quick to clear that misconception of his though when Sehun had bitterly accused him of it (when nothing else has worked) with tears in his eyes. He has been genuinely shattered by the prospect.

_“Sehunnie, don’t you trust your father?” His father has inquired with a sad smile before reaching out to wipe away his tears._

_“I always want the best for you.”_

_“Then why do you want me to get married to that stupid prince?” Sehun had demanded with an unconvinced sniff._

_“Your father and mother are very old, dear.” His father had responded softly and had opened his palm as an invitation for his son to intertwine their fingers._

_Sehun had done so after a moment of hesitation. As much as he hated the idea of the marriage, he hated it even more when his father got sentimental over his old age._

_“I do not doubt your brothers. I know they love you, but one day they will find their mates. They will build their own homes and their own families. When that happens, you might not be the center of their attention anymore, sweetheart.” Sehun had looked down at his hands with a frown._

_“They will still love me.”_

_“Of course, they will always love you, Sehun,” His father had agreed with a fond sigh._

_“But even when they do you will want to have a family of your own. You will want to have that someone special who would make you his top priority. Trust me, child, I don’t want you regretting anything when that time comes.”_

_“But why does it have to be him? Nivia is so far away from here!” This was his second-biggest concern._

_“I have met many people in this long life of mine and most of them were Alphas. Let me tell you one thing, none of them would ever hold a chance in comparison to Jongin. I have spent time with this boy, Sehun. At the young age of twenty, you don’t know how capable he is. His manners, values, and morals reflect in his actions. He is someone who will always value you. He is a man of commendable character.” His father had ended his explanation with a soft pat to his cheek._

_“I have made the promise to his father already, but if you are still not up for it I will break the arrangement off.” The offer had been tempting, but Sehun has grown up in a castle his whole life. He knew how things like these worked. He knew how humiliated his father would feel if he did indeed break the promise._

_Royal promises were never to be broken anyway._

_“I won’t make you do that. If you think this guy is good for me then I will trust you, but I refuse to get married before the age of twenty.” The smile that he had gotten from the elder male had been worth it all._

_“I will make sure that I fulfill this wish of yours.”_

Chanyeol and Junmyeon hadn’t been pleased when they learned that he has conceded, but in the end, they have to give up too because (1) their father can be very scary when he wants and (2) Sehun has already given in. If he had agreed with the whole arrangement, sadly there was very little that they could do…of course, except for making occasional attempts at changing their little brother’s mind.

It has been amusing thus far, but Sehun refused to embarrass his old man…though that didn’t mean he was any fonder of the Alpha he was betrothed to.

How can he be?

He has never even seen the guy!

“Stupid, King of Nivia! Stupid arrange marriage! Stupid adults! They think that an Omega can’t survive without getting married.” Sehun grumbled under his breath as he briskly walked through the massive grounds that were confined within the walls of their castle.

“I can’t believe it is time already.” He should have been prepared for it, especially when according to the promise he and Jongin were supposed to get married when he celebrated his twentieth birthday two years ago. Sehun remembered just how fretful he had felt back then. There had been constant anxiety. The looming threat of marriage and the sheer aspect of leaving his family forever had twisted his stomach in a sickening manner. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly, at least, not until Jongin – who at the age of twenty-four had been crowned as the King of Nivia – had requested to delay the marriage by an indefinite period.

Apparently, his betrothed had wanted to experience the world some more before getting married. He had wanted to grow as a person, as an individual, before committing to someone. He had said that his mate at least deserved that especially when he was going to leave his family for him. Sehun had felt touched by it, but he was never going to admit that out loud to anyone.

It at least meant that he was not a proud prick.

Jongin had also reasoned that the delay was for the best because it gave them time to prepare for the significant roles that they were expected to assume. He wasn’t wrong. Sehun had prepared and learned so much about his role as the future ruler of Nivia, for the past six years, that thinking about it didn’t make him want to puke his guts out from the nervousness anymore.

Guess, his betrothed wasn’t an irrational person as well.

Really, minus the factor of marriage, Sehun had no reason to hate the guy.

“Why should I get dolled up anyway?” The youngest prince continued complaining under his breath and ran a hand through his messy mop of silky silver hair.

“If he wants to marry me, he can marry me in these pajamas.” Sehun knew he was being unreasonable, but at that moment he didn’t care.

Besides, the white silk shirt and pants looked really nice on him and complimented his hair rather well. The small black dogs printed all over it were of course, questionable, but it was a gift from his eldest brother so he didn’t really care all that much.

“Who does he think he is? Wasn’t he the one who delayed the marriage for an _indefinite period_? How come the indefinite period only means two years? Who told him that he could decide to get married to me whenever he pleases? He didn’t even give a warning!” There was a royal messenger who arrived at their castle from Nivia two weeks ago. He had informed them of the expected arrival of the royal family of Nivia in Wetia, but Sehun still thought that it wasn’t warning enough.

“I shouldn’t even meet him.” He was considering it seriously. Maybe if he runs away for the day and doesn’t show up the Kim family would break off the engagement. It was totally possible-

“Ack-” Sehun yelped in surprise when he suddenly knocked into a hard body and consequently stumbled back to fall on his butt. The drop was painful, but he couldn’t be any more thankful that he landed on the grass rather than the cobbled path that was just a step or two away.

That would have hurt way more.

Dusting his dirtied hands on the leg of the pants, he lifted his head up to petulantly glare at whoever he has bumped into.

“You have eyes. Why don’t you use them?” The stranger appeared rather shocked upon hearing his words, especially if he was to judge by the way his sharp eyebrows went up slightly.

Whoever he was, he was very handsome.

Sehun would give him that.

His eyes were expressive and betrayed intelligence. They were also fringed quite heavily with lashes which were long enough to cast shadows on the stranger’s cheeks when he looked down. He had a proud forehead and nose. His lips seemed so plump that for a mortifying second there, Sehun had wanted to reach out and feel just how soft they actually were. In contrast to his lips though, the stranger’s jaw was sharp enough to leave a cut.

He also had an exquisite tanned complexion that literally made him glow under the Sun and matched perfectly with his brownish-blonde hair that was gelled and parted in the middle. His physique was relatively built and solid as well. From the blue blazer he was wearing, it was rather obvious how wide his chest and shoulders were. The guy was quite tall too which only added to his overall personality. The last thing that Sehun noticed before he was disturbed by the stranger’s breathy chuckle was the scent of pinewood mixed with the musk of an Alpha – an immensely strong Alpha.

Sehun felt slightly, just very slightly, regretful for acting childish in front of the attractive male.

“You must forgive me.” The other male beseeched with an amused smile while casually playing with the silver earring on his left ear. Sehun hated to admit that he found his voice attractive too. It was pleasantly deep and poured over his ears like sweet honey.

“It was very impudent of me to be standing in your way for the past ten minutes talking to my advisor.” The youngest prince felt his skin burning at the obvious mockery. Of course, he was standing there talking to his stupid advisor even before Sehun entered the garden.

Fine!

He admits that it was his fault for not looking where he was going and he knew that it wasn’t fair when he snapped at the Alpha earlier for something that wasn’t even in his control, but still the other guy didn’t need to call him out like that.

Who was he anyway?

Knowing how spoiled Sehun was by his family, not many people dared talk back to him. Usually, they just apologized and then scampered away in fear which was pretty funny because he wasn’t petty enough to get people in trouble simply because he somehow felt offended by them.

No, he was better than that.

He may be spoiled, but he wasn’t rotten.

“Your Majesty, are you alright?” Sehun snapped his head up with a racing heart as soon as his mind registered the title that the ‘advisor’ has used.

Your Majesty…

That other guy called the mystery stranger _Your Majesty_!

Other than his brother, that day there was going to be only one other man with that title.

Kim Jongin.

Sehun felt himself flushing in embarrassment.

That was not the type of the first impression that he wanted to give.

“Quite well, Kyungsoo. You need not worry.” The advisor, as Jongin has called him Kyungsoo, nodded his head before turning towards Sehun with a suppressed smile.

“And you, Prince Sehun?” Sehun watched on in mortification as Jongin’s eyes slightly widened in realization – so the Alpha didn’t know how he looked like as well – before a crooked, entertained smirk took over his face.

“Let me help you up?” The King offered as he went down on one of his knees and offered him his right hand.

“No need.” Sehun rejected, as politely as he could, with a blushing countenance.

Even his hands were attractive, _damn it!_

Those silver rings on his fingers were a sin.

“I insist.” Jongin maintained before a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

“It was my fault, in any case.” Sehun narrowed his eyes at the other male when he was mocked once again and swatted his hand away with a scowl.

“I can get up on my own.” He asserted and to prove his point even pushed himself off the ground.

Why was he down there all this time anyway?

And why the hell did Kyungsoo the advisor look like he was thoroughly amused by Sehun’s antics?

“So, you are Sehun?” The said male defensively crossed his arms.

“What? I am not what you were expecting?” Sehun challenged with his brows raised.

“Oh, you are most definitely not,” Jongin responded with a chuckle which offended the youngest prince by a lot. Yeah, he wasn’t looking to impress his betrothed, but it still hurt his ego to hear him say that.

“Well, too bad, I don’t really care,” Sehun responded bitterly which earned him another amused smile from the King.

What was so funny anyway?

“I suggest we hurry towards the hall where everyone is gathered, Your Majesty. Your long absence won’t seem very becoming.” Kyungsoo spoke up before Jongin can give him any sort of response.

“You are right. Let’s head inside.” Sehun turned his face to the side with a barely audible scoff when Kyungsoo walked past him. However, he was soon forced to face the front again when he felt Jongin placing the entirety of his hand on his head.

What in hell was this stupid Alpha thinking?

“Just to get the record straight,” Jongin began with a rakish smirk and leaned down a bit to be on his eye level.

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat.

“You are way better than what I was expecting.” The other male patted his head with a breathy laugh when Sehun continued to balk at him instead of formulating a response that any normal, functioning adult would have done.

“It was nice to meet you, Sehun.”

The feelings were not mutual at all.

For some reason, Sehun couldn’t voice that sentiment out as he watched Jongin’s retreating back.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Jongin inquired with furrowed brows – the surprise in his voice was quite obvious – the moment he opened the door to the chamber that has been assigned to him for the duration of the whole next week; which they were going to spend in Wetia’s main castle as the guests.

“Let me get in first and I will tell you.” Sehun hissed urgently, cast a cautious glance towards the entrance of the hallway, and all but shoved the Alpha back inside when he simply raised a skeptical brow at him instead of complying.

They did not have time for that.

Throwing one last look over his shoulder, he entered the room as well and gently closed the door behind himself.

Whew! Sehun breathed a sigh of relief now that he was safe. He has been careful in not getting caught purely because it would ruin the whole plan–

The sudden sound of Jongin clearing his throat forced Sehun to face him properly.

The other male was still dressed in the clothes that he has been wearing in the morning – he figured that his fiancé must have just gotten back from wherever he has gone to with Junmyeon earlier – and had his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to stare at him with eyes that betrayed confusion and amusement at the same time.

“What?” Sehun demanded, a bit defensively when he heard the airy chuckle that Jongin released.

“Nothing much,” The King responded off-handedly before continuing.

“You do realize that _this_ is highly inappropriate, right?”

“What do you mean?” Sehun questioned densely, appearing as puzzled as one person could.

“We are arranged to get married, Sehun.” Jongin hinted politely as if that was supposed to help him understand anything.

It didn’t help at all.

“I know.” Sehun bit down on his tongue from saying something rude when he noticed the look of exasperation on his fiancé’s face.

“It is past midnight.”

“I checked the time before I came here.” What the hell was the other male even trying to get at?

“We are alone, unmated, and perfectly healthy adults,” Jongin stated bluntly before smirking.

“What sort of conclusion do you think I should draw from this situation?” Sehun sputtered out in alarm the second his mind registered the _wrong_ message that his lone presence, especially at this time of the night, in an Alpha’s room could be sending.

“It is not that! Don’t get the wrong idea.” He flailed his hands around as he tried to explain himself with a somewhat flushed face.

“Dad asked me to show you around the town.”

Jongin cocked his head to the side, looking thoroughly entertained.

“I am positive he meant for you to do that in the broad daylight. Not at night, in my room, alone.” Sehun let his lips set into a scowl.

“I know that too, but _you_ said that you wanted to visit the central square. The night market there is the main attraction. We could go with the guards, but that would attract too much attention, and trust me, there won’t be any fun.” He elaborated and raised the bag in his hand with a grin.

“This should help you blend in with the crowd.” Sehun himself was wearing plain grey cotton pants coupled with an equally plain shirt. He had a cloak set out on the bed back in his room to help him hide his identity as well if, of course, his fiancé agreed.

“So…we are sneaking out?” Jongin concluded after a moment of silent deliberation which has conveniently made Sehun fidget.

“More or less,” He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Don’t tell me you have never sneaked out before.”

“I never really felt the need to.” The other male supplied nonchalantly which only impelled Sehun to snort.

“You must be one of those uptight people who take rules a little too seriously.” Jongin smiled at that.

“What kind of an example will I set for my subjects if I break the rules that I made myself?”

That made sense, but still.

“Is that a no to sneaking out then?” Sehun implored before shifting in his place.

“It is not like I am insisting or anything. I can leave-”

“Wait,” Jongin called out just before he could turn around and held onto the strings of the bag. It was a minor detail – he wouldn’t have probably noticed if he wasn’t so damn self-conscious around the other male – but Sehun didn’t miss the way his fiancé moved his fingers away from where they were touching his’ slightly.

“I will come with you. Give me five minutes to change.”

“I thought you can’t break the rules.” Sehun goaded even though he was happy with the decision. It was true that the night market was a great place, but the central square had a lot more things to offer; some of which were better than the night market. He had mainly only used it as an excuse to be alone with Jongin.

Give him a break.

They were going to get married.

Sehun wanted to know him, at least, to some extent which wouldn’t have been possible with all the guards around. Also, knowing his brothers, he was sure that Chanyeol and Junmyeon would tag along too and there was no way in hell they were going to allow his fiancé to lurk anywhere close to him.

“I can’t break the rules that I make.” Jongin corrected with a smug grin.

“This is Wetia. Your brother makes the rules here.”

“You are so lucky my brother didn’t hear you say that.”

* * *

It was a cool night.

Sehun loved the way the gentle breeze subtly kissed his face and made the hood of his cloak flutter as he lazily walked around the market with his soon-to-be husband.

It has been almost an hour since they sneaked out and it would be unfair to say that he wasn’t having fun because he was actually really enjoying Jongin’s company despite the fact he didn’t talk a lot. There was just something anchoring about the other’s presence that made him feel warm and secure as they made their way through the dense crowd; everyone being blissfully ignorant of the presence of the royal family members among them.

Moreover, in spite of not being chatty, his fiancé was very witty. The occasional remarks that he made or the few quips he slipped in the middle of their conversation were something that made Sehun laugh – embarrassingly so – for more than once.

The dimple that appeared on the other’s face when he laughed or smiled genuinely was just an added bonus.

Kim Jongin was overall an incredibly charming person.

He was willing to hand him that.

“Hey,” Sehun sought for his companion’s attention with an excited smile when he spotted a street vendor selling fish crackers.

“Do you want- ahh!” He broke off in the middle of his sentence with a barely contained scream when Jongin pulled him into his ( _very_ ) firm chest just in time a wagon roughly barreled past them.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Sehun turned his head to the side to stare at the young boy, almost about the age of fifteen, bowing at them apologetically before practically racing out of there with his cart.

“You really do have a habit of not paying attention to your surroundings when you are walking,” Jongin confirmed with a fond shake of his head before letting go of Sehun’s wrist and taking a step up back to once again maintain a respectable distance between them.

“I-I…” Sehun stuttered out, seeming humiliatingly incapable of speaking, in lieu of refuting the claim though he ended up only trailing off when his fiancé brought his hands up. He looked at the other male in nervous anticipation (was he going to try and kiss him?) and almost – _almost –_ let his eyes flutter close when the big, veiny hands approached his face. Sehun was so thankful that he didn’t actually do it because instead of touching him – like he had been expecting – Jongin reached up for the hood of his cloak and pulled it over his head properly.

“We don’t want anyone to recognize you now, do we?” The smirk on his fiancé’s face was shrewd enough to give away the fact that he knew exactly what was going through Sehun’s mind.

The younger prince practically felt his ears burning.

“Whatever,” Sehun muttered bitterly under his breath and turned around in order to hide his rapidly heating face.

“I want fish crackers.”

* * *

All of that happened a solid four months ago though.

It has been four months since the Kim family came to visit their castle, four months since their marriage date was set and four months since Sehun has last heard from his fiancé…well husband now.

Hardly a month after Kim family’s departure the Kingdom of Wetia had started preparing for the marriage of their youngest prince. It was a fairly tiring and demanding process. He has been so busy that even thinking about it gave him a headache. Sehun wasn’t really keen about going into the details of it all, but what he did want to say was that before he even knew it they were already setting out on their three weeks journey towards Nivia.

Yes, Sehun was supposed to be wedded by the end of the first week of the next month and no, he wasn’t any more prepared for it than he was four months ago.

It just so happened to be his bad luck that his grandmother fell ill back in Wetia barely after two days of their stay in Nivia which consequently moved their wedding day to a week earlier than it was supposed to be. Sehun knew that his brothers didn’t approve of the rushed arrangement at all, but they also hadn’t been able to say anything in front of Jongin’s parents who were already showing a great amount of consideration by cutting out the various events they had planned for their only son’s wedding.

Sehun was really thankful that his in-laws were amiable, loving, and understanding people, but his gratitude wasn’t enough to keep him from being fretful.

He was terrified as hell.

It didn’t help that Jongin had been away from home on the basis of some business which was democratic in nature (which meant it was important) and has only managed to arrive back at the main castle an hour before the ceremony was supposed to take place –

Sehun was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his – well his and Jongin’s – room was slowly pushed open. Gulping rather audibly, he anxiously fisted his hands in the red silk of his magnificent bridal robes and looked down at his feet.

It was their wedding night.

They were supposed to mate.

Honestly, he was not ready for it at all; not physically, not mentally, and definitely not emotionally.

“Sehun,” The said male jerked his head up when instead of his husband’s voice he heard his mother-in-law’s.

“M-Mother,” The elder female smiled at him before walking closer to the huge bed he was sitting on.

“I know you were hoping to see someone else,” His mother-in-law, Kim Yebin, teased before sitting down beside him.

Sehun felt his face flushing at the implication.

“…but Jongin left some really important matters behind to come here today. He went to the office to settle a few things right after the ceremony ended. I think he will be staying out late so you should sleep.” He knew it was wrong – he even felt thankful towards Jongin because he has been so adjusting and understanding regardless of being so busy – but Sehun couldn’t quite help the relief that washed over him.

“Oh.” He really didn’t know what else to say.

“Thanks for letting me know.”

“No need to thank me, honey.” Yebin waved off with a smile and reached out for the elegant head-piece, made out of gold, which has been weaved through his hair.

“Let me help you take all these accessories off. You must be tired.”

“Yes, please.” Sehun encouraged with a thankful smile. The jewelry he was wearing may appear small and light, but in reality, it had sufficient weight which made him feel pretty stiff. Plus, he was just not used to it.

“Jongin is so unlucky,” Yebin commented playfully while carefully dissembling the head-piece.

“You are such a babe. I haven’t seen someone this cute and pretty before. You really bring out the beauty in these robes.” Sehun smiled bashfully at the compliment.

“You flatter me too much.”

“I am just telling the truth.” His mother-in-law contradicted with a laugh.

“Trust me Jongin wouldn’t have been able to keep his hands off you.” Heat shimmered under the surface of his skin upon hearing that. Sehun wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to feel pleased or shy – truthfully speaking, he was feeling a tad bit of both.

“Can you lean forward a little?” Yebin requested after a small moment of comfortable silence.

“I need to open the clasp of this necklace.” Sehun mutely did what he was asked to do and almost choked on his own saliva when his eyes absent-mindedly trailed down towards the fresh bite of claim – _Jongin’s claim –_ that was blooming on the otherwise flawless and unblemished skin.

He could still feel it, his fiancé’s warm breath on the sensitive skin of his neck. He could still remember just how fast his heart had been beating when the other male had stepped into his personal space – Sehun had been so nervous because he has literally never allowed anyone to be so close to him – and had leaned down towards his neck. He could still vaguely remember the bolt of current that had coursed through his every nerve ending once sharp canines had broken his delicate skin and there was no way in hell he would ever be able to live down the embarrassment he had felt when an accidental whimper had left his lips in front of everyone. 

Sehun felt a pang of giddiness along with something else – something that made him want to curl his toes – in his chest by minimally thinking about it.

There were literal butterflies in his stomach.

“Ah- I was meaning to ask you…” Yebin broke his chain of thoughts.

“Where did you get this pendant from? It is extremely pretty, but the blue in it doesn’t match very well with the color of your robes.” Sehun shifted his focus towards the pretty, silver pendant hanging around his neck.

“It is really beautiful.” He responded with a smile and cupped the pendant in his palm.

“Jongin…brought it for me. Kyungsoo delivered it to my room before the ceremony started.” The advisor had also apologized to him on the King’s behalf claiming that they didn’t know what color his bridal robes were going to be. He had also assured him that Jongin only wanted him to have it and there was no need to wear it for the ceremony.

Sehun decided to wear it to the ceremony all the same and the way Jongin had glanced down at his neck with a pleasantly stunned, but delighted smile had made him proud of his decision.

There was no reason for him to forgo the pendant anyway. He has been extremely happy to receive it – the gift has greatly helped in calming down his frazzled nerves – and he really appreciated the sentiment. Furthermore, Kyungsoo had also slyly slipped in the information that Jongin has taken his dear time choosing the pendant for him personally. There was no way Sehun was going to ignore that small bit of information.

“Aw~” His mother-in-law cooed before finally getting up.

“You two are so cute. I bet your kids will be cuter. It is such a shame that Jongin had to go to the office today. I have been waiting for grandkids for so long.” Sehun’s brain short-circuited almost right away.

“H-Huh…?”

“You don’t need to worry about it, dear. Leave it all to me.” He was genuinely not getting what she was trying to get at.

“I don’t-”

“You should take a shower now and go to sleep. You and Jongin are supposed to attend the meeting with the royal advisors the first thing in the morning, dear. It will be hectic.” Sehun reluctantly nodded his head.

“Thanks for helping me.”

“Anytime!”

A deafening sort of silence permeated the atmosphere of the room after Yebin left.

_G-Grand kids??_

* * *

“Sehun,” The said male whined and petulantly buried his face in the pillow beneath his head just so the person trying to break him away from his peaceful slumber would get the memo that he wouldn’t be getting up.

He deserved to sleep in, especially when the day before had been so hectic; both, physically and mentally.

He was tired and had all the right to rest to his heart’s content. He had no plans of getting up before the clock at least struck twelve – that was what his sleep muddled brain decided anyway – so whoever was trying to get his attention should kindly screw off.

“Hey, it’s time to get up.” Why was it so hard to get people to leave him alone?

“I am tired.”

“I know, but we have a meeting to attend.” Something about that was beginning to click in the very crevices of his mind, but he was still way too sleepy to make sense of it.

“Don’t want to.” A low chuckle – which oddly made his pillow shake – reached his ears before gentle fingers lazily brushed away the loose strands that have been teasing his eyes all this time.

“You can rest, but I am afraid you would have to let me go.” Deciding that those words made no sense (really, what the hell?) Sehun lifted his head up with squinting eyes and went rigid in his place almost immediately. He practically felt like someone has dunked a bucket of cold water over him when he apprehended that over the course of the night – he didn’t even know when his husband came back, _damn it_ – he has somehow managed to climb his way atop Jongin (fuck his bad sleeping habits); who was still nice enough to not push Sehun’s imposing weight off himself.

“Good morning.” The other male greeted with a dimpled smile which was even better up-close.

“I didn’t want to wake you up since you looked so peaceful, but regretfully I have some commitments to attend.”

“I-I…I am so sorry!” Sehun apologized instantly, feeling embarrassment filling his being to the brim, and hastily pulled himself off his husband.

“I didn’t mean to.” He went on, while a rosy tint marred his cheeks and nervously played with his fingers.

“I am so used to sleeping in my own bed and I move around a lot. I am so sorry that-”

“It is okay.” Jongin cut his rambling off kindly before sitting up in his place.

“You don’t need to feel bad about it.”

“But-”

“Seriously, I don’t mind.” Even though those words were assuring, Sehun looked at his husband in doubt.

“Besides that, I am the one who should apologize.”

“Why?” As far as he could remember, the other male has done nothing wrong.

“Well…if everything works the way I want it to,” Jongin began in a mock-musing manner and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I am sure you won’t be having another wedding night.” There was a promise hidden beneath those words; a promise that sent a pleasant shiver down Sehun’s spine, a promise that told him that the other male planned on keeping him by his side. Not that he had doubted it before, but it was still nice to know.

“I feel sorry that I ruined such a special occasion for you by not being there.” The look in his husband’s eyes as he stared at the slightly healed bite mark – that was out in the open because his freaking shirt was not doing its job properly – on his pale skin was downright possessive.

Sehun bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from shivering.

“Y-You don’t need to apologize for that. I was actually pretty relieved when you didn’t come.” It took him a moment too long to realize that what he said, for lack of better words, was rather rude and it could have very easily offended the other. Thankfully though, Jongin only let out an amused, sunny laugh (which made Sehun feel ashamed of himself even more) and got up from the bed.

“I know that,” His husband divulged with a teasing smile before placing a single lithe digit under his chin. Sehun looked up at him in surprise and almost let loose a yelp when his head was firmly tipped up.

“Maybe a little too well, sweetheart…” A flabbergasted expression took over Sehun’s features as soon as his brain registered the endearment that the other male has used to address him.

“That came out wrong.” The flustered male tried to explain himself.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Why the hell was he so big-mouthed?

“Don’t sweat it.” Jongin waved off good-naturedly.

“I actually really like it, the way you are always able to say whatever it is on your mind.” For some reason, that compliment only made him more bashful.

What the hell was even wrong with him?

Sehun was seriously contemplating banging his head against the wall when he felt Jongin placing a hand on his wildly tousled mop of silver hair.

That felt like a déjà-vu.

“And just to set the record straight,” The other male started with a mischievous glint in his eyes before bending down to properly meet his gaze.

“I respect you and I respect your boundaries. Please, always bear that in your mind.” A tingling sort of warmth enveloped Sehun’s heart.

“Even if I was there last night I would have spent it, most probably, making you feel welcomed here, or maybe I would have shown you the little garden that I have been personally taking care of ever since I was a kid.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Sehun noted in a small voice before giving his husband a smile.

“I would love to see that garden.”

“I will ask Kyungsoo-”

“With you,” He cut Jongin off knowing exactly what he was going to suggest.

“I want to see the garden with you.” The radiant smile that he got in response made Sehun’s stomach flutter.

“I will make some time tomorrow.”

* * *

As a future ruler of Nivia, Sehun was allowed to permanently bring two people with him from Wetia. As his mother-in-law has informed him, four months ago, there were two available positions open: (1) he needed a royal advisor who would represent him in the court and (2) he needed to bring one head attendant with him who was going to take care of all his needs and would also manage all the maids that would be assigned to his care.

Even though they were formally informed of it only four months ago, Sehun had known that bit of information (courtesy of his mother who was once in his position) already which was why Kim Jongdae, a dear friend of his, has been thoroughly trained by his father and brothers for the position as his royal advisor. Byun Baekhyun (also a very close friend), on the other hand, was trained by his mother to be his head attendant.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise that both his friends were Omegas – his brothers literally won’t have it any other way – and that they were pretty much uncommitted. Jongdae and Baekhyun had known all these years that they were supposed to be moving away to another Kingdom with Sehun and have mutually decided that it was better if they held off on having any serious relationships till they have reached the place where they were going to spend the rest of their lives.

He didn’t show it often, but Sehun was really glad that his friends had agreed to come with him to Nivia. He was sure that otherwise, he would have died from homesickness and nervousness.

“Sehunnie~” Baekhyun's mischievous voice bounced off the walls of his room as he stepped inside.

“I see you are all alone.”

“You should start knocking on the doors, idiot.” Sehun admonished instead of giving him a response.

“What if Jongin was here?”

“Right!” His friend agreed instantly, which was _very_ unlikely of him and made his way towards him.

“You guys are married. I could have disturbed something very private-”

“Baekhyun!”

“I bet, you guys haven’t even kissed yet.” Baekhyun teased before settling down in the chair placed adjacent to the one he was sitting on.

“That is none of your business.”

“It is my business.” The other male contradicted breezily and plucked a sandwich off the plate that was prepared for Sehun to eat as a midday snack.

“I and Jongdae came this far from home because of a sole mission and let me say this…you getting dicked is a very fundamental part of it.”

“Oh, Lord! Shut up.”

“Yah! Sehun, listen to me carefully. You aren’t in Wetia anymore. This is Nivia, the Kingdom that you are supposed to rule with your husband. You have responsibilities now that you can’t ignore and the subjects of this Kingdom are expecting a lot from you. I know Chanyeol and Junmyeon kept you sheltered all your life and I know it is difficult, but you need to properly mate with Jongin.”

“He claimed me already!” Sehun argued with a grouchy frown and pulled down the collar of his shirt to show the half-healed mark.

“Claiming doesn’t automatically produce heirs now, does it?” Baekhyun challenged bluntly much to his chagrin.

“Jongdae isn’t here, but as your advisor, I am sure he would have told you just how important it is to produce an heir to the throne as soon as possible to strengthen your position in the royal court.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Sehun requested with a sigh and looked down at his lap. He may not have anything against Jongin, but he had everything against his position. Being the mate of the King put him under so much unreasonable pressure.

“Sure, but please think about it.” The other male conceded with a crooked smile.

“I know you need some time, but still-” A sudden knock on the door interrupted his friend.

“Come in,” Sehun called out while straightening up in his place though he soon relaxed once again when he saw Jongdae walking in with Kyungsoo.

“Sehun,” The latter addressed him with a smile.

“Jongin is waiting for you in the garden. I came to get you.” A bright smile took over Sehun’s features. Honestly, he had thought that his husband has forgotten all about it.

“Yeah, sure,” He quickly stood up.

“Let’s go.”

If he noticed Baekhyun practically drooling over Kyungsoo, who just so happened to be a very handsome and healthy Alpha, he decided not to say anything; at least not at the moment.

* * *

“Hey, how was your day?” Jongin questioned and got up from the bench he was sitting on when he saw Sehun approaching.

“Nothing much,” The younger male replied truthfully.

“I was going through some of the books you had in the room.”

“Found something interesting?”

“I won’t lie. I am not that fond of reading, especially not serious literature.” His husband laughed at that.

“I figured that much.” He responded before looking over his shoulder.

“Didn’t Kyungsoo bring you here?”

“He had some business with Jongdae so I told him to go once I spotted you.”

“I see.” Jongin nodded his head before extending his arm in a polite invitation for Sehun to hold onto.

“Shall we?” Smiling to himself timidly, Sehun looked down at his feet before hesitantly lacing his arm through his husband’s.

“We shall.”

…………

The garden, like Jongin had said, wasn’t that big. It was actually of a rather humble size with a small pond, full of fishes in the middle, but to Sehun it was the prettiest out of all the huge ones he has ever seen. Maybe it was because his husband looked so at ease – nothing like the authoritative, busy King he usually was – or maybe it was because every tree, every plant, every leaf and every flower in this place was personally taken care of by Jongin.

This place was something special to the other male. Something he has cherished, something he had made memories in ever since he was a child.

Sehun felt really honored to be allowed in there, especially when Kyungsoo had earlier told him about how no one was allowed in this part of the castle except for, of course, the King himself.

“This place is really pretty.” It might sound exaggerated, but Sehun felt like the tiny garden had a magic of its own. He almost felt enchanted by its beauty and the unique unheard melody it produced.

“I am really glad that you think so,” Jongin responded from where he was resting under the shade of the Wisteria. He couldn’t help but think that his husband looked especially handsome under the purple glow of its flowers.

“I can’t believe you took care of this place all alone.”

“I had some help while I was still a kid.” The other male clarified before tipping his head back to rest it against the trunk of the tree.

Sehun shamelessly allowed himself to indulge in the beauty that was his husband when Jongin let his eyes fall close.

“Why do you like this place so much?” He inquired after a small moment of serene silence and leisurely made his way towards the pond. The water inside was so clear that he could see the protruding rocks and tiny fishes swimming in it without any difficulty.

“I don’t know. I have always felt at peace in this secluded corner. I sought refuge in this place whenever things got a little too overwhelming to handle. You can say it became my safe sanctuary.” That was deep and actually very cute and…humane.

“Is it okay for me to be here then?” Sehun asked while bending over to have a clearer look at the life inside the pond.

“Why won’t it be?” Jongin questioned back at once and plowed on without waiting for a response.

“I am supposed to spend my whole life with you. Who else will I show it to if not you?” Sehun’s heart conveniently skipped a beat or two before he straightened his back. Maybe, just maybe, this was what his father was talking about when he said that one-day Sehun would want to have someone who would prioritize him the most.

“Well, I can think of a person or two…” The younger male trailed off in the middle of his sentence when he turned around and saw his husband standing right behind him. Startled, he instinctively took a step back and almost fell into the pond (for a horrifying second he actually thought he would) which thankfully didn’t happen because Jongin has fast reflexes and he managed to break his fall by wrapping a sturdy arm around his waist.

Sehun felt his face burning when the other male heaved a fondly exasperated sigh.

“Things like these make me want to keep an eye on you always.” His husband’s words would have been sweet only if he wasn’t feeling so clumsy.

“You surprised me!”

“You get surprised quite easily then.” The other male teased before steadying him on his feet.

Sehun felt heat climbing up his neck when Jongin refused to remove the arm around his waist. In fact, his husband gave him a charming smile before smartly steering him away from the pond.

“We should go inside before you really injure yourself.”

“Hey!”

* * *

“Don’t drink that!” The sudden demand shocked Sehun so much that he almost tipped over the tea, that he was just about to drink, on his clothes.

“W-What?” He implored with a confused frown and placed down the cup in his hand before grabbing a tissue to wipe away what little has jostled out onto his fingers.

“I am sorry, I startled you like that,” His husband apologized once he has placed down the papers he was holding on the small oak table.

“But you really shouldn’t be drinking it.”

“Why not? It smells really nice.” Sehun prodded while looking down at his cup of herbal tea to see if there was anything wrong with it.

Apparently, there was not.

“How did you get home early today? I thought you were going to be really busy this week.” It has been a whole week since they got married which according to Jongdae meant that they finally needed to introduce Sehun to the general public as the King’s husband and mate.

Jongin has been pretty busy with all the necessary preparation for about two days now which was why he was not expecting the other male back so early that day.

“Kyungsoo, for some reason, suddenly felt the need to confiscate all my work. He said I needed to go home.” His husband revealed before shaking his head with a dry chuckle.

“Now I know why.”

“I don’t really get what is going on here?” Sehun expressed his bewilderment out loud.

“Is something wrong with this tea?”

“Who brought this for you?” The Alpha questioned instead of answering his question.

“Baekhyun.”

“Did he tell you what it is?” Sehun furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, he said something about post-wedding ritual which lasts for a few weeks after marriage. We didn’t really go into details.” Jongin looked like he had a lot to say about that – for some reason, he appeared just about done with everything – but in the end, thought better of it.

“I don’t really get what kind of ritual it is honestly.” He continued when the other didn’t deem him with a response.

“But your mother prepared it for me and the tea smelled really nice so I didn’t complain.”

“Sehun, this herbal tea has the Mandrake root crushed inside it. I can literally smell it.”

“Yeah, Baekhyun told me that. I have seen my mom doing it too back at home when Junmyeon got married so I didn’t really think much of it.” He still didn’t get what was wrong though.

“You are bluffing, right?”

“Why would I be bluffing?” Sehun inquired with an offended scowl.

“It is a ritual so we have to do it, no? Plus, it is just some tea. What is so wrong about it?” Jongin closed his eyes and brought a hand up to massage his temple.

“Mandrake root is an aphrodisiac. Why else do you think they will give you tea as a post-wedding ritual?” His husband provided with an incredulous chuckle before his lips stretched into a shrewd smirk.

“It is supposed to increase your libido and make you want to-”

“I get it!” Sehun cut the other male off, practically feeling his ears ring.

It wasn’t like he has never heard or said the word sex. He was an Omega. He gets heats, but that was a totally different experience than having his husband explain to him things that he should have already known.

It was so embarrassing. Sehun couldn’t believe his mother has never bothered to inform him of it; not even when he was getting married.

“So now you should know better than to eat or drink anything that Baekhyun offers to you, especially if it’s from my mom. I am sure you are not ready for the consequences yet.”

“Yeah,” Sehun responded dismally. He can’t believe he was making the poor King go through the uncomfortable process of educating him about such things.

“I am sorry.” The grounding hand that came up to settle on his head made him look up almost instantly.

“Don’t sulk like that.” Jongin consoled before giving him a dimpled smile.

“I took your responsibility. It is my job as your husband to make sure you don’t fall for these silly traps.”

“Still-” Sehun was cut off even before he could begin.

“Why don’t we go out?”

“Huh?”

“You know since I am home early today. There is a very nice tea house near the castle. You can order whichever you like once we are there.” A smile slowly sneaked its way onto Sehun’s features.

“We can?”

“Of course, just let me get fresh.”

* * *

If someone was to ask him how it felt to be Jongin’s husband, Sehun would have told them that it was the best feeling ever.

Yeah, he admitted it to himself even when he was not ready to admit it out loud.

Honestly, he simply couldn’t help it.

The other male was just so nice to him that sometimes it made Sehun feel like he really didn’t deserve all that attention and care. Jongin made him feel warm (Sehun was sure those sweet words and sweet gestures would be the death of him), secure, protected and most of all respected. Of course, the respect was mutual, but he sometimes still felt like his husband was doing a lot more for him than he could ever even think of returning.

In the short period of their marriage, he couldn’t remember a single instance where the other male had made light of his words or feelings. The promises he had made to him were all fulfilled and no matter how busy he was Jongin never failed to make him his utmost priority.

Sehun has been pampered and spoiled his whole life, but the way his husband spoiled him was way different than how his family did it. It was of the kind that took away all his insecurities, the kind that made him feel confident about himself; the kind that gave him the sensation of being on top of the world.

He loved it.

He really did which was why Sehun, for the past two weeks, was trying his best to prove himself in front of the members of the royal court. He wanted to impress them because he truly wanted to be worthy of staying by Jongin’s side. He had been working hard for it too, but the fact that they haven’t even mated properly was interfering greatly with what he wanted to achieve.

His husband, like he had assured him before, hadn’t tried to lay a finger on him – in fact, it was somehow always Sehun who ended up cuddling with his husband at the night because he just couldn’t stop himself from seeking the delicious warmth that the other male emitted in his sleep – which he was really thankful for. He really appreciated that he was being given time to adjust and become comfortable with the whole idea of being married…but the members of the royal court didn’t share that sentiment.

They actually had pretty great concerns regarding it if what Jongdae told him was the truth.

The members of the court have been pushing and pressuring Jongin all this time which truthfully surprised Sehun because his husband hadn’t uttered a single word about it to him. It made him feel guilty, but at the same time, he felt so touched.

How could he not respect the guy who respected him so much? How could he not appreciate his husband’s effort to keep things at the pace that Sehun wanted them to go at?

He really didn’t deserve Jongin.

It was only with that thought in his mind, Sehun has agreed to join Jung Haemin and Kang Gaeko (two rather influential members of the royal court) for coffee when they have invited him for some.

Honestly speaking, he wasn’t comfortable with the whole idea. Jongdae has instructed him to go straight back to the main wing of the castle where no outsiders, including members of the royal court (they needed permission first), were allowed to enter. He didn’t know why his friend has been so firm about it and he wasn’t really keen on finding out about it either.

He really should have said no. Both, Haemin and Gaeko were Alphas, each about the same age as Junmyeon, and for some reason, the idea of being with them didn’t sit well with him, but Sehun has still pushed himself to go along with their wishes because he really didn’t want to present a bad image of himself or even worse, he didn’t want to bring a bad name to his husband.

It was just some coffee in the mess hall. There would be other people too so there was no need to be so fussy about it.

“Isn’t the mess hall on the other side?” Sehun disturbed the tense silence that has been hanging around them and looked around with furrowed brows.

This place was definitely not leading them to the mess hall. He might have been sheltered his whole life, but he wasn’t an idiot.

He has been obviously tricked.

A pang of fear went through his heart upon realizing that his companions could be up to no good if they had lied to him like this. He really should have listened to Jongdae.

“Oh, it’s a short cut-” Sehun stumbled back in panic when Haemin tried to seize him by the arm.

“It is not a short-cut!” He argued and backed away from them.

“Oh, come on, Omega.” Gaeko tried to coax him.

Sehun only felt disgust growing inside him.

“I am the King’s mate. Know your limits.”

“Well, the King obviously wouldn’t mind seeing he has no interest in you whatsoever.” Haemin shot back with smug laughter.

They have no idea what they were talking about.

Sehun clenched his fist in anger. He was so freaking ready to punch the guy in the face, his reputation be damned, just so he could wipe away that smug –

“And who told you that?” If Jongin’s sudden appearance shocked Sehun, it downright terrified the two Alphas who were trying to harass him a few seconds ago.

“M-My King!” Gaeko acknowledged before bowing hastily. Haemin soon followed his suit though Sehun could clearly make out the fear that was radiating off of them. He didn’t blame the two though. The aura around his husband at that moment was nothing short of murderous. Even though Jongin looked awfully composed in appearance (it just made the whole thing a lot more daunting), the expression in his eyes was enough to have anyone on their knees shaking.

Truth be told, Sehun was a tad bit scared too because he has never seen his husband act like that before.

“We…we were just taking His Highness to the mess hall for some coffee.” Now they remembered his title.

Sehun curbed the urge to roll his eyes.

“The mess hall is on the opposite side.” Jongin pointed out calmly before walking closer to them with a ticked jaw.

“This hall leads to the resting chambers. Can I know why you felt the need to bring my husband here with you?” Sehun felt his heartbeat accelerating in anxiety.

It was not looking good.

“Jongin,” He called out, sounding way more apprehensive than he intended to, and eyed the two Alphas who were now practically quivering in their places, trying to come up with an excuse.

“I am fine.” Jongin snapped his head towards him with a glare.

“I wonder if you would have been if I was a minute or so late.” Sehun couldn’t help but flinch at the harsh tone.

Yup, his husband was without any doubt mad at him and he couldn’t really fault the other for it. His earlier decision to join Haemin and Gaeko was beginning to look relatively ridiculous.

“You two,” Jongin faced the front again with a fiery expression.

“I would take care of you tomorrow in court. Pack your things till then.”

“You must forgive us, Your Majesty-”

“Leave!”

Things definitely did not look good at all.

* * *

After Haemin and Gaeko have scurried away, Jongin has callously grabbed his wrist and has dragged him all the way to their room while silently fuming the entire time. Sehun has tried to shuck his fingers off for the first few seconds – the hold wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t gentle either – but has given up after realizing that there was no use.

“Jongin?” Sehun called out cautiously and bit down on his bottom lip when the other male turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

At that moment, he wanted to do nothing more than to just run out of the room, but it has taken him a lot of courage to call out to his husband. He might as well go along with whatever he has planned to say in his head for the past fifteen minutes that Jongin has spent angrily boring holes in the wall opposite their bed.

“I am sorry.” The younger male continued while nervously playing with his fingers. He really didn’t have the guts to look his husband in the eye at that moment.

“I had no intention to cause you any trouble. They invited me to have some coffee in the mess hall. I really didn’t want to join them, but I-I also didn’t want it to reflect badly on you. I mean…the people in the royal court are already giving you a hard time because of me. I just didn’t want to add another burden. I really wanted to prove myself and-” The hand that came to settle atop his head, yet again, was almost comforting.

Jongin’s whole existence was comforting.

Sehun looked up at his husband with faintly glossy eyes when he felt him lightly ruffling his hair.

“I ended up causing you a bigger trouble anyway.”

“Silly boy,” Jongin chastised with an indulgent smile before bending down like always to look him straight in the eyes.

“You don’t need to prove anything to anyone. I think you are more than perfect. No one is allowed to tell you otherwise. They are no one to judge whether you are worthy enough or not. You decide that for yourself.” How was it that his husband always knew what to say to make him feel better?

Sehun pursed his lips to stop them from wobbling.

“You are not a burden.” The other male continued, this time more softly.

“I am your husband. Who else would you cause trouble to if not me? You have a right to cause me trouble and trust me, I don’t mind it one bit.”

“But you were so angry at me,” Sehun complained with a frown and smacked his husband on the shoulder as a protest when he let loose a chuckle.

“I was angry because it was dangerous.” Jongin clarified before taking his hand away.

Strangely enough, Sehun wanted to ask him to put it back.

“You should be more careful, sweetheart. I know you are nice, but everyone out there is not.”

“I wouldn’t have gone there with them if I was more familiar with the place. I am not stupid, you know?”

“I know.” The other male confirmed before unexpectedly reaching out to pull him in a hug.

Sehun immediately went rigid in his place.

“Do me a favor and don’t get into dangerous situations from now on.” Jongin breathed into his hair before placing a grounding hand on his lower back. The younger male felt himself virtually melting inside the warm embrace.

“I was really worried when Yixing came to get me. I need to thank him properly.” Sehun bashfully brought his arms up to loosely wrap them around his husband’s waist and hesitantly laid his head against the well-built chest – while praying that the other won’t be able to hear just how fast his heart was beating. He also, with great difficulty, resisted the urge to rub his nose against Jongin’s shirt just to take in more of that musky pinewood scent.

That would be too embarrassing.

“Yixing is the royal physician, right? He is the one with the cute smile?” The hand on his back slowly trailed up towards his neck, leaving behind a burning trail, even through his shirt, that almost made Sehun whimper.

“You shouldn’t call other guys cute in front of your husband,” Jongin whispered against his left ear.

“I will let you know that I get jealous very easily.” Humiliatingly enough, giggling was Sehun’s immediate reaction upon hearing that.

“I will keep that in mind.” He assured his husband when he pulled back to look at him with a raised brow.

“I would appreciate it.”

* * *

Sehun was really not sure about what he was going to do. _Heck!_ He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to do it, but it was yet another one of the post-marriage rituals and he couldn’t really say no to his mother-in-law’s very mischievous and very suggestive smile. Moreover, Baekhyun and Jongdae combined could be very convincing.

Even though less than three hours ago, he had been able to see the logic behind their words, he just couldn’t make sense of it anymore. It was the most absurd idea ever and he would only end up embarrassing himself in front of Jongin.

It was needless to say that the whole fiasco the other day hadn’t evaded his friends or his in-laws. Sehun honestly, had no idea what happened inside that courtroom the next day – he had heard that Jongin’s father was involved – and he didn’t really want to know either. His husband, fortunately, hadn’t brought up the topic again too which he was really thankful for.

Baekhyun and Jongdae, on the other hand, weren’t that forgiving or understanding. He was sure that Baekhyun would have really barged inside that courtroom to give those stupid Alphas his piece of mind only if Kyungsoo hadn’t politely requested him to stay put and silent. Now, as Sehun has observed before, his friend was very much whipped for the Nivian advisor so it wasn’t much of a surprise for him when Baekhyun actually calmed down. Jongdae though had been quite surprised.

It was pretty amusing to see his usually confident friend sputtering.

Sadly though, his fun had been cut short soon. Jongdae and Baekhyun had teamed up to scold him to moon and back for even going along with Haemin and Gaeko. Sehun couldn’t even say anything because he knew that it was his own fault. However, he hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut when Baekhyun had blamed the entire situation on the fact that Sehun hadn’t mated with Jongin yet; that he hadn’t allowed his husband to complete their bond.

He won’t admit it out loud, but after what had gone down that day, Sehun has been a bit shaken and he, himself, has been strongly feeling the need to properly complete their mating bond. He did not want to be seen as an easy, undesirable, or a loose Omega.

It was the very reason why he gave in to his friend’s and mother-in-law’s wishes in the very first place, but now the anxiety climbing up his back was quite literally making him question his life choices.

He was not ready.

He was not ready at all, but he also didn’t want to disappoint his mother-in-law. She has been so nice to him and it’s not like what she was asking for was wrong.

“It is a ritual after all,” Sehun muttered under his breath and tried to pull on the hem of the lacy, mid-night blue-colored robe that he was wearing. The flimsy, but very soft-to-touch (the parts that were silk at least), clothing contrasted rather beautifully with his pale, unmarked skin if he was to say so himself and somehow made it appear a lot more supple than it actually was.

The robe was pretty to look at, but it was really skimpy and hardly left anything for the imagination. His thighs were completely bare and what little it did cover can be easily seen through the lace. It was also very tight around his ass which made it stand out so obscenely that he felt his ears burning every time his gaze happened to fall on it.

Sehun was sure that the material would ride up to reveal at least the bottom of his ass if he didn’t move carefully.

That thought did not bring him any sort of comfort at all.

In contrast to the…um, lower measurements…the robe was fairly open and airy around his chest. His neck and collarbones were completely exposed and the neckline converged so deep that almost the whole of his torso was bare; well, save from the lacy material that wasn’t really hiding anything.

“This is such a bad idea.” Sehun decided with a gulp, feeling shame already burning his skin, and nervously shuffled his bare calves against the plush, green carpet. His silver hair has been messily styled and thrown over his eyes that were lined with subtle lines of kohl. Baekhyun has even applied a small amount of lip tint on his already rosy lips which made them look all the more tempting…those were Jongdae’s words, not his –

The door to the room was pushed open before Sehun could go any further with his thoughts.

“Baekhyun,” He began timidly and hunched a bit to make himself look smaller.

“This is utterly stupid. I _look_ stupid. Let me change, please.” Silence followed his words which was weird considering Baekhyun was never one to keep quiet, especially not about matters that he felt strongly towards.

“Baek…?” He called out in an uncertain manner and turned towards the door with a frown. His frown, however, immediately melted into something akin to mortification once he realized that it was Jongin who has returned back from his mother’s chambers.

Sehun felt his skin practically blazing.

“J-Jongin!” A subtle wave of panic started to slowly rise inside him.

His husband wasn’t supposed to be there yet. He was supposed to have more time. He was supposed to have one more chance to change his mind. Yebin was supposed to keep her son busy for a little while longer. At least, that was what Baekhyun has said when he went out to fetch some special perfume a good five minutes ago.

“How did it go with your mother?” Sehun wanted to smack himself the moment that question left his lips.

He wasn’t even supposed to know that his husband was with his mother.

“Not t-that I know you were with her,” He hastily amended when the other male continued to stare at him – quite intensely if he was obliged to notice – without making any sort of response.

“It could be her…or someone else?”

Oh! Who was he kidding?

The whole situation was such a disaster.

He knew it from the beginning of how stupid it was.

Why did he even agree to go along with it?

Looking down at his bare feet, he awkwardly brought a hand up to push away the stray locks that were teasing his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from whimpering when he felt the heated drag of Jongin’s gaze on his lewdly exposed skin.

His husband wasn’t even being subtle.

Nope, he was shamelessly taking in his barely clad body, from head to toe, which to Sehun’s chagrin was beginning to react in a very weird and unfamiliar way.

He wasn’t completely unaware of what it was because the fire that was simmering under his skin at the moment was something he has experienced quite often during his heat – there was no doubt that he was getting worked up.

Deciding that it was no use just standing there like a freaking statue, Sehun closed his eyes and tried his best to steel his nerves.

“A-Alpha,” He stammered out – it was meant to sound tempting, but he knew that the way he uttered it was purely comical – while anxiously fisting the fabric of his robe.

It was okay.

He has come this far.

Baekhyun has already made a joke out of him so he might as well go all the way.

The problem was Sehun didn’t know what he was supposed to do next. His friend has said something about seducing Jongin; which was easier said than done because he had no idea how these things even worked.

“Sehun,” His husband finally spoke up, in that sinfully deep voice of his’, which for some bizarre reason caused his heart to throb.

“Yeah?” Lord! Why did he have to sound so damn unsure?

“What…what is going on?” Sehun’s face lit up like a candle, especially when he noticed how _strained_ Jongin’s voice was.

“They said it was another ritual.” That was utter bullshit.

“We didn’t have our w-wedding night so…” He trailed off at the end of his sentence when he heard shuffling of clothes and looked up just in time to see his husband undoing the knot of the black airy robe that he has been wearing while walking closer to him.

Oh, Lord!

The younger male immediately felt his muscles knotting up.

Was this it?

Were they going to mate and consume their marriage?

Was he ready?

Did it even matter?

Sehun gulped discreetly to push down the lump that has risen up his throat and continued looking at his husband with wide, rapidly blinking, but nonetheless, beseeching eyes. Jongin, on the other hand, appeared rather calm as he decisively opened the knot of his robe and let it fall loose. For a second, Sehun was sure that his breath hitched in anticipation of seeing his husband, at the very least, half-naked – it could be fully naked too since the robe was full length – before he finally realized that the other male was wearing a thin shirt and a pajama under it.

The shame that coursed through his system upon realizing that he was actually anticipating seeing his husband’s bare body and that he was fairly disappointed that there were more clothes made him flush that much more.

Wetting his lips, Sehun loosened his vice-like grip on the silky material that he has been crushing between his fingers all this time and looked down at the floor once again.

“Do you…w-would you like to spend the night with me, Alpha?” The question sounded so damn absurd even to his own ears. It literally made no sense because ever since they got married, they have been _spending_ their nights in the same room and the same bed.

He really needed to be clearer.

“I mean-” Sehun broke off in surprise when Jongin draped the long, black robe – which he has taken off a few seconds ago – over his shoulders.

“Jongin?”

“Stay silent.” The other male demanded with a locked jaw and wordlessly adjusted the silky clothe until it was covering all of Sehun’s exposed skin.

The younger male didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. At one hand, he was so damn relieved that he could slump to the floor in a boneless mess of limbs, but a tiny, a very tiny part of him felt disappointed; maybe, even a bit humiliated.

Did Jongin not want him?

Was he not attractive?

He has been practically naked in front of his husband, but the latter just covered him up instead of doing what any other hot-blooded Alpha would have done.

He didn’t even–

“As tempting as it is, you are clearly scared out of your wits,” Jongin explained curtly as if he could read his mind, before fastening the knot around his waist so that the fabric won’t slip off his body.

“ _Why_ did you feel the need to force yourself when I told you that we will move at your pace?” All the doubts went flying out the left window of his mind as soon as Sehun heard that.

He really, _really_ didn’t deserve Jongin.

The other male could have easily taken advantage of him – he displayed himself on a silver platter – without feeling any guilt, but he was still being considerate of his feelings; even when the royal court has been dragging him through hell for it.

“I-I…” He really had no excuse to give.

Why did he feel the need to do what he just did?

Was it because of what happened with Haemin and Gaeko? Or maybe it was because of all the nagging he has been getting from his friends. It could be the expectations of his in-laws and the people of Nivia or maybe…it was the Omega inside him that was sick of waiting.

“Was I not clear enough when I said that?” His husband went on, not looking pleased at all.

“W-We can’t put this off forever. If you leave it on me, I would never be ready.” Sehun argued as if that would justify anything.

“Everyone expects it from us and the people in the court have been giving you such a hard time because of it. Besides, I can’t say no to the ritual. Your mom-”

“Sehun.” He absolutely loathed how hard Jongin’s eyes were at the moment. It made it so clear that the other was super mad at him.

Sehun felt tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.

“I just wanted to do the right thing. I just wanted us to bond properly.” A warm hand came up to cup the left side of his face.

“We will do it.” Jongin consoled while gently rubbing a thumb under his eye to brush away the lone tear that has escaped.

“I promise, we will, but only when you are ready. I won’t touch you, otherwise. My conscience won’t allow me to. I will never be able to forgive myself. It is just as much for me as it is for you. You don’t need to put the whole blame on yourself.” Sehun nodded his head with a sniff and closed his eyes before leaning into his husband’s touch.

“You look very pretty.” The elder male continued with a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Aren’t you thankful that I have an immense amount of self-control?”

“Shut up.” Sehun snapped at the other petulantly.

“I am embarrassed enough already.”

“There is no need to be,” Jongin assured before lightly patting his head.

“I will ask you to have mercy on me next time though. My Wolf doesn’t like to be tested like that.”

“How can you say such things with a straight face?” Sehun implored with a flaming complexion.

“One of my many talents?”

“Oh, Lord!”

* * *

“Sehun.” A hoarse, sleepy voice – which he would have even labeled as sexy if it was not for the fact that it was trying to pull him out of the dreamland – called his name.

“Jongin~” Sehun whined in his sleep and shifted his body to move closer towards his husband.

“You said that it was your day off. Why are you waking me up so early?”

“I am not waking you up.” The other male replied with an airy laugh.

“What do you want then?” Why can’t he just sleep in for one day?

“Um…your leg.” Jongin cleared his throat awkwardly before responding.

“What about it?” He can’t believe his peaceful sleep was being disturbed because his husband suddenly felt the need to discuss his freaking _leg_ out of all the things.

“It is between mine.”

“So?” There was a brief pause before the elder male spoke up again.

“I want you to move it.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Sehun.” What was Jongin being so grouchy for at this time of the day?

“What? I am comfortable like this.” Sehun protested with a scowl and finally lifted his head off his husband’s chest to see what the whole ruckus was about.

“It looks just fine to me. Go back to sleep Jongin.”

“Sehun, your knee is rubbing me in the wrong place!” A beat or two of silence passed before Sehun was clumsily scrambling to lift his body off Jongin’s.

“I am so sorry!” All signs of sleep were gone from his eyes; in their stead was embarrassment.

“You should have said so from the very start. I didn’t even realize it.” Sehun wanted to smack his husband’s face only if it would wipe away that smug smile.

“I didn’t want to embarrass you-” The sudden knock interrupted their banter.

“It is me, Baekhyun.” The person outside the room announced before slowly opening the door.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” Jongin greeted from his place with a smile.

“Hey, you two are awake.” His friend noted with a radiant smile.

“Yeah, we just got up.”

“I came to get, Sehun. He is supposed to have tea with your mother today.”

“Ah- yeah, he is all yours to take. I was about to go back to sleep anyway.” Baekhyun grinned upon hearing that and turned to face Sehun.

“Sehunnie, are you alright?” The said male looked up with pinched brows.

“Why won’t I be?” Baekhyun pursed his lips.

“I don’t know your face is really red.” The loud laughter that came from his _seemingly_ sleeping husband and the sheer humiliation of being called out like that prompted Sehun to smack Jongin with a pillow.

“Stop laughing!”

“Okay…?” Baekhyun looked at them with a somewhat confused smile.

“I didn’t happen to disturb you guys in the middle of something, right?”

Sehun wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole when Jongin only doubled over with laughter again.

His husband was so damn lucky that he looked charming while laughing his ass off with eyes that were swollen from sleep and hair that were messily strewn across the pillow.

* * *

Sehun was in a dilemma.

He wanted to avoid Jongin at all costs, but there was so much that he could do without raising any sort of suspicions, especially on the Alpha’s part. He has managed to stay away from his husband during the day after the whole fiasco in the morning, but now it was time to sleep. He couldn’t think of any other excuse to stay out of their room and evade the other male’s presence.

It wasn’t like he was uncomfortable around Jongin. On the contrary, he felt pretty at ease with him, but he was also so damn embarrassed over what happened in the morning that he couldn’t even properly look his husband in the eye. Moreover, the way Jongin acted as if nothing has happened served as the cherry on top. He treated it so casually and didn’t even show signs of remembering it which only made the matters worse.

Sehun was the only one fretting over the whole thing which on one hand was relieving, but on the other hand, was quite mortifying as well because it meant that he was the only one being affected.

“What are you doing?” Jongin’s sudden inquiry made him go rigid almost instantly.

His husband has been pretty busy with some official papers when he had returned to the room after a long day with his mother-in-law. The other male has been sitting on the bed with a deep furrow of concentration between his brows. He has been so engrossed in his work that he had barely spared Sehun a single glance, when he had entered the room, before going back to his work.

Seeing that his husband was busy – a blessing in disguise – Sehun had been quick to make his way towards the bathroom and had gotten fresh. He had changed into his sleeping pajamas and had returned to the room only to find the other male still busy. He had spent at least a minute or so, nervously standing by the bathroom door before he had finally decided to make his way towards the bed.

It was nerve-wracking, but Sehun carefully sat down on the soft sheets – he had been careful not to jostle around stuff too much, in case, it garnered him attention – and had slowly relaxed in his place when Jongin still refused to look at him.

If he was to look closely, it was honestly, a bit weird that his husband spared him with literally no attention at all, almost as if he was mad with him, but Sehun was quick to discard that thought because he couldn’t come up with anything that could have offended the other. Moreover, they have been perfectly okay in the morning. In fact, if someone was supposed to be mad there, it was him.

Next, he had reached out for the many pillows that were placed on their bed and have started to discreetly line them in the middle so that it would serve as a wall at night. He did not want the repeat of what happened in the morning at any cost and was ready to do anything to be sure of it.

Now, Sehun thought that he was being rather inconspicuous, but of course, that was not the case since Jongin was blankly eyeing the pillows that he has placed between them at that moment. Letting out a nervous chuckle, he brought his free hand up to rub the back of his neck and gave his husband a sheepish smile.

“Nothing.” The other male cocked his head to the side with a ticked brow.

“Nothing?” He repeated before his gaze alternatively shifted between the wall of pillows and Sehun’s face.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.”

“I-I was just…”

“Just?”

“I was just making sure that I won’t disturb you in the morning like I did today.” It was at least, somewhat true.

“How thoughtful,” Jongin remarked drily.

“I suppose that is the reason why you were avoiding me the whole day today too.” Sehun felt his eyes going round as soon as he heard that.

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” He refuted a little bit too defensively before releasing yet another forced chuckle.

“Your mother kept me busy, that’s all.” He continued and casually reached out to place yet another pillow between them. Jongin, however, was having none of it because he firmly took hold of his wrist mid-way and stopped him.

“What do you- ahh!” Sehun began with a frown but broke off with a surprised gasp when his husband forcefully pulled him down on the bed and then proceeded to hover over him like a hungry predator. There was a dark glint in his usually warm brown eyes that he has seen only once before; a week ago when he had dressed skimpily to tempt the Alpha. Sehun felt the heat rising up to his cheeks – at the memory and at the lack of decent space between them – before a lump lodged itself in his throat when the other male slowly leaned closer towards his face and for the first time ever (sans the wedding ceremony) invaded his personal space.

“What…what are you doing?” He breathed out in a reluctant manner and cautiously settled his palms against his husband’s chest; not entirely sure what he was supposed to do with his hands in the given situation.

“We have been barely married for a month,” Jongin’s voice was a mere hoarse whisper and it sent a pleasant shiver down Sehun’s spine.

“This was my very first free day. Shouldn’t you be spending it with me?”

“Huh?” Sehun’s heart was literally beating inside his head at that point and it was getting progressively harder to breathe or to make sense of things because all he could think of was their close proximity.

“You are my husband.” Jongin continued to whisper right beside his left ear and boldly allowed his hands to travel down the curve of his body which sent a jolt of pleasure through his body.

“I have claimed you.” The other male continued, seeming almost as if he was in some kind of a trance, before slyly delivering a soft bite to his earlobe.

Sehun breath hitched audibly while a hot wave of arousal surged through his whole being; the wolf inside him practically preened under the attention from his Alpha – the attention that it has been dying to get all this time.

“J-Jongin…” He called out warily when he noticed the lines of gold that were slowly appearing in his husband’s rapidly darkening irises.

“Hmm?”

“I-I…you are…I mean-” Sehun bit down on his bottom lip and wished that there was some way to stop the rapid rising and falling of his chest, but he was just so nervous and anxious.

“What is it?” An embarrassing whimper escaped past Sehun’s lips when the other male slowly nosed along his neck – damn it for being so sensitive – before stopping at the spot where he has claimed him on their wedding day.

Sehun’s heartbeat sky-rocketed all over again.

“Alpha,” He pleaded weakly; not knowing clearly what he was exactly begging for. Did he want Jongin to stop or did he want him to just complete their bond at last?

“I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me,” Jongin informed sagely, his eyes now completely shining a dull shade of gold. The flustered male felt something wetting the back of his pajamas when he stared into those gleaming orbs for a second too long.

The Omega inside him was ready to surrender and so was Sehun, himself.

“Do it. I-I’m ready.” Sharp eyes traced his features for a long, silent moment before his husband released a small, pleased growl deep inside his throat. He then proceeded to mischievously trail his plump lips down the curve of Sehun’s neck – which prompted Sehun to close his eyes and curl his toes in the sheets – and once again stopped right where his claim has been embedded in Sehun’s soul.

“So pretty.” The deep voice that Jongin used to deliver that compliment caused Sehun to flush and impelled him to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck.

There was a pause of a second or two – which felt like ages and was pure torture – before sharp teeth came out to nip at his skin.

Sehun couldn’t really stop the small moan that fell past his lips.

Encouraged by the barely noticeable sound of pleasure, Jongin continued to religiously maul his neck – there were going to be marks for sure – and finally allowed his sharp canines to drop past his lips.

Sehun laid there under him, disheveled and panting, and watched on in anticipation and awe as his husband bent down to deliver the proper bite at last.

“Ngh…” He groaned lowly upon feeling the initial sting of the bite as sharp teeth tried to break past his skin. Breathing heavily, Sehun fisted his hand in Jongin’s shirt and bared his neck further for proper access, however, before his husband can sink his teeth in a blaring knock on the door of their room instinctively caused them to spring away from one another.

“Jongin? It is Kyungsoo. I brought the file you asked for.” A deafening sort of silence followed after those words as both of them tried to catch their breath and tried to make sense of what just happened between them.

Sehun didn’t dare turn towards his husband.

How can he get so caught up in the moment?

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo called out again which caused the said male to pass a hand through his hair in frustration. From his peripheral vision, Sehun could easily make out the expression of disbelief on Jongin’s face as his eyes slowly returned back to their normal shade.

“Can I come in?”

“No!” His husband exploded in alarm and hastily stood up from the bed and collected the files that he was working on.

“Wait outside. I am coming.”

“Okay…?” Kyungsoo sounded confused, but he didn’t say anything else after that.

Jongin stood there wordlessly, beside their bed, for a moment or two before he heaved a sigh and cleared his throat to gain Sehun’s attention who was burning red in shame.

“Y-You should clean that blood.” The other male advised awkwardly while eyeing the sparse red droplets that were trailing down Sehun’s pale neck. There was once again another moment of hush which his husband spent intently staring at his neck – almost as if he wanted to get back on the bed and finish what he has started – before Jongin shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that were going through his mind at that moment.

“And please open the windows on your way back to…air out the room. I will be in the study with Kyungsoo.” Not knowing what to say, Sehun obediently nodded his head – he was utterly mortified by the mixed scent of their aroused pheromones in the air – which was response enough for the other male because he didn’t waste a second in escaping the room after that.

* * *

Jongin was avoiding him.

Well, not avoiding him in the sense that they didn’t see each other at all or didn’t talk to one another or didn’t spend time together; no, it was the kind of avoidance where his husband refused to touch him in any way and be alone with him in the room – a bit like what Sehun has tried to do that fateful day which was the cause of it all, to begin with.

He didn’t regret it all that much though.

It was the first-ever _obvious_ indication – even though Jongin had told him on more than one occasion that he found him pretty and he shouldn’t try to test his self-control because it was hard for him – that his husband has shown which told him that the other was physically attracted to him. Sehun hadn’t realized that he has been insecure about it all the while – he couldn’t be blamed; they were two healthy adults with perfectly healthy bodies that ought to have carnal urges, still, nothing happened between them despite the fact they spent their nights together in the same bed – until his suspicions had been proven wrong.

Well, that insecurity of his’ wasn’t completely gone. Actually, it was slowly growing in magnitude with every passing day that his husband spent trying to avoid any kind of contact with him. Sehun, truthfully, has no idea what was going on in Jongin’s mind, but he hoped that the other would overcome it soon because he was already on his limits and was ready to throw a tantrum any day; any moment, actually.

“Sehun.”

“What?” The said male snapped grumpily and glared at Jongdae who has called for his attention.

“Why are you so moody?” His friend questioned while raising one of his perfectly shaped brows.

“I hate Jongin,” Sehun replied without any hesitation and glared at his husband who was standing across the room with his best friend – a pretty Omega female – who was hanging off his arm. He can’t believe Jongin was doing this to him. The other male hadn’t even held his hand for the past couple of days, but there he was glued to some other Omega.

Jongdae’s expression morphed into one of shock.

“Lower your voice!” He chided and looked around in alarm.

“Don’t say something like that.”

“Why not?” Sehun demanded petulantly and crossed his arms. It was the truth anyway.

“Because you are standing in the middle of a ballroom, surrounded by hundreds of people, the majority of which are waiting for an opportunity to create trouble for you.” Jongdae hissed and gingerly glanced around to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation.

“This ball is for your introduction and it has been going fine this far; don’t ruin it, Sehun. It is just about to end. It is bad enough that you and Jongin haven’t mated yet.”

Sehun’s mood dampened further at that.

“It is not my fault that we haven’t! I gave him full permission and have even tried to initiate things. It is Jongin who has a problem with being close to me. He has been avoiding me for days and now is stuck like a piece of gum to that stupid-”

“Shh!” His friend hushed him with a glare.

“He is looking your way.”

“Oh, so now he suddenly remembers me.” Sehun scoffed under his breath and pointedly looked away from his husband when their eyes locked for a brief moment.

“Sehun, this is not the right time.” Jongdae tried to knock some sense into him, but he was way past the point of listening.

“Why are you always blaming me?” He defended himself and swallowed the lump that was rising up his throat.

“Why am I the only one who is always wrong? This time it is clearly his fault. I may not be too experienced about these things, but it is definitely not appropriate for him to ignore me the whole evening and hang around with his best friend who apparently everyone thought would end up being his mate.”

“I know,” Jongdae pacified with a frown; he wasn’t clearly too happy with Jongin’s behavior as well.

“I know you are right, but-”

“No,” Sehun sniffed lightly and bit down on his bottom lip to stop it from wobbling. Concern instantly flashed through his friend’s warm, sincere eyes which made him feel a bit better because at least, someone cared about how he was feeling. He felt so damn lonely at that moment and wanted to do nothing more than to just go to his brothers or parents. They would have never treated him the way Jongin was.

He didn’t want to stay there another day!

“I have all the right to be mad, especially when people come up to me with their smug faces and point out just how good my husband looks with someone else. I don’t want to know how great their chemistry is. I don’t want to know how much of a villain I am for separating them because my father-in-law made a promise that Jongin was obliged to fulfill.”

“Hey, that is not true.” Jongdae tried to console him, but it was all in vain. Sehun already felt way too hurt and insecure to let any rationality reach him.

“I want to go back, Dae. The ball is about to end anyway. I am not feeling well at all.” His friend looked like he had an objection to that, but one look at Sehun’s glossy eyes made him crumble.

“Okay, let me just inform Jongin-”

“No. I don’t want you to tell him anything. Besides that, he is too busy with his best friend.” Jongdae pressed his lips in a thin line.

“Fine. At least, let me inform your mother-in-law.”

“Do it. I will wait here for you.”

* * *

Big, fat tears rolled down Sehun’s flushed cheeks as he tried to bury himself inside the thick blankets that gave him a sense of security and blocked out the cruel words of the outside world.

It was the worst day of his life. He has never felt so hurt and humiliated before. No one had ever dared to talk to him like that back when he was still in Wetia. His family never even let him out of their sight. Besides that, everyone used to adore him. They used to dote on him, but ever since he came to Nivia people have only given him hatred or have tried to manipulate him.

He was tired of it.

He wanted to go back home.

He wanted to go back to his parents and brothers.

Sehun didn’t know how he was supposed to prove himself. He was very much capable of ruling alongside Jongin. He has worked hard for it, but people rejected him solely on the basis that he hasn’t opened his legs for his husband yet. It made him feel degraded. Like he was nothing more than just his anatomy.

Perhaps, his brothers have been right. He wasn’t ready for marriage yet.

Moreover, he was sick of being treated as a villain. It wasn’t like he wanted to do it. He didn’t know his husband supposedly liked someone else. He had never intended to come between someone else’s relationship. He hadn’t even known about the best friend. She wasn’t at the wedding ceremony which made sense to some extent.

The bottom line was, Sehun, himself, hadn’t been too keen about getting married. No one has any right to blame him for something he never did. If Jongin had a problem with the whole arrangement he should have said something. Heck! The other male could freaking go to his best friend even now for all he cared.

“Why does it hurt so much then?” He complained to no one in particular and curled into a fetus position.

“It is not like I have feelings for him.” Except he did and it was too painful to suddenly realize that his husband didn’t. To him, Sehun was just a freaking obligation.

The door to the room was suddenly pushed open without any warning. For a second, he thought that it was either Baekhyun or Jongdae – since the ball was still going on – but the pinewood scent that assaulted his senses was a total give away of who it was.

“Sehun?” Jongin’s deep voice rang inside the room though he refused to give him any sort of response and pretended to be asleep.

“Sehun,” His husband called out again, but he remained stubborn and tightly squeezed his eyes shut; not like the other male could see it because his face was covered with the blanket anyway.

“I know you are awake.” Sehun still didn’t deem him with a reply.

“Why are you not talking to me?” Jongin sounded genuinely confused which only made his anger flare.

“I don’t want to talk to anyone right now, Jongin.” He finally spoke up in a heavy, choked-up voice which was muffled by the blanket though it still made it pretty clear that he has been crying; something that his husband didn’t fail to pick up.

“Are you crying?” Sehun wanted to snap at him to just leave him alone, but he held his tongue and resorted to staying silent.

“Did something happen?” Jongin wasn’t the one to give up so easily.

“Did anyone say something to you?” He hated the way the other male sounded so damn concerned. He didn’t get why was his husband was being that way when he didn’t even have any feelings for him?

“Sehun, I can’t find a solution if you don’t tell me what the problem is.” A heartbreaking sob fell past Sehun’s lips. There was a tense pause where neither he nor Jongin said a word – he was too busy crying – before he heard footsteps coming closer to where he had cocooned himself.

“Hey…” The other male called out softly and slowly pried the blanket away from his face.

Sehun turned his back towards him.

He did not want to show his flushed, swollen face to Jongin.

“Leave me alone.” He demanded weakly and fisted his hands.

“That won’t solve anything.” His husband argued which prompted Sehun to shoot up in his place and face the other with an angry scowl.

“You can’t solve it anyway.” Jongin furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t solve my problem because _you are_ my problem.” Utter silence blanketed them for the next few seconds which he spent glaring at the other male.

“Go back to that party. I am sure your _best friend_ is waiting for you there.” With that, Sehun laid back down and pulled the blanket over his face again.

“You can’t just turn your back on me after saying that.”

“I have already done that.”

“I am being serious.” His husband sounded like he was seconds away from exploding.

“What makes you think I am not?” Sehun countered before a fresh batch of tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Was it fun? Humiliating me like that?”

“Sehun, what are you talking about?” How can he not know?

Sehun sniffled angrily.

“Am I really that bad? Did I force you to marry me? I didn’t even want to get married. My dad forced me to. He thought that it was the right time, but I wasn’t ready…” The left end of the bed dipped under Jongin’s weight as he wordlessly sat down.

“Why did you marry me? If you liked someone else then you shouldn’t have. You should have said no. Why did you make me the bad guy in front of everyone? It’s not like I held a gun to your head or something. I didn’t even know you liked someone.”

“What? I never liked anyone before we got married.” Jongin denied strongly, but Sehun refused to listen to him.

“I-I didn’t ask to be a burden. I don’t want you to be with me out of obligation. I know you don’t like me. You have been avoiding me for days and even today…y-you…that girl and then everyone kept on telling me how she was supposed to be your mate and I came in the way.”

“What the hell, Sehun? None of that is true! There was no such thing, ever; nothing of the sort was supposed to happen. Come on, face me!” His husband beseeched and placed a hand on his shoulder which Sehun slapped away immediately.

Jongin looked at him with surprise – maybe there was a small flash of hurt too – visible on his face when he turned to face him with narrowed eyes filled with doubt and rage.

“You have been avoiding my touch, right? Keep that up and stay away!” A look of understanding slowly dawned on the other male’s face.

“Sehun, let me explain. This is all a misunderstanding.”

“Lies! Do you think I can’t see things? Do you think I am stupid?”

“I don’t!” His husband defended with a frown.

“Why are you taking my words in the wrong direction-?”

“I am sick of it!” Sehun clumsily wiped away the tears wetting his face which, truth be told, was completely useless because not a second later more tears cascaded down his face.

“I am sick of trying. No matter what I do…they always hate it. They don’t care whether I have worked hard for it or not because in the end, all that matters is the fact whether I have mated with you or not! It’s not even my fault anymore that we haven’t!”

“Listen to me!”

“No!” He didn’t want to listen to anything or anyone. He was done with it.

“I won’t listen to you. I won’t listen to anyone.” He fumed with a choked whimper.

“I get it that you don’t find me attractive. I get it that you don’t want to touch me or get intimate with me. I get that you don’t want to get close to me, but do you really have to make it obvious in front of the others and insult me the way you did today?”

“I had no intention to do any-”

“I don’t even care anymore. Go to her. You guys look nice together. She has been hanging off your arm the whole night and everyone seemed to have liked that. Why are you here anyway? She suits you better than me and I am sure you’d want to touch her-” Sehun broke off with a gasp when Jongin roughly took hold of his arms and pinned them beside his head.

“What are you doing?” He inquired with wide eyes and struggled to wrench his wrists out of the vice-like hold.

“Let go!” He hadn’t even noticed him moving.

“I told you not to touch me.”

“Shut up!” His husband growled with a glare so scary that Sehun froze in his place almost right away.

“I swear, Sehun. Shut up or else…”

“Let go.” He repeated weakly and tried to pull his arms away.

“You are hurting me.”

“And you are hurting _me._ ” Jongin countered heatedly before loosening his hold. He didn’t let go of him though. In fact, he moved his body so that he was hovering over Sehun’s quivering form.

“Heejin already has a mate.” There was so much anger in his eyes.

“They have been together for eight years now.” His husband informed with a glower and squeezed his wrists as if that would somehow help him control the fury simmering under his skin.

“She is like a little sister to me. We have known each other since we were kids which was why she was touchy with me. That’s how we have always been and that is why I didn’t mind it. Her mate was right there next to us!” Sehun blinked his eyes blankly.

“Do you get it now?”

“That still doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change the fact that you have been avoiding-”

“I didn’t touch you because it was getting progressively difficult to control my wolf around you. I lost control over myself that night and I didn’t want to do it again. I just didn’t want to do something you weren’t ready for. I didn’t want to hurt you. There was no other reason, especially not the one that you are so convinced about.” Jongin clarified and jerked his chin up with his hand so that Sehun was looking straight into his eyes. They were smoldering and the specs of golden have already started to streak his pupils.

“Touch you?” The other male scoffed condescendingly.

“I want to fucking ruin you; to the point, you can’t even walk straight and since you want it so badly…I will give it to you.” A jolt of need went straight to his core, but there was also apprehension that he couldn’t quite shake off.

“J-Jongin…” Sehun stuttered out as heat started to slowly rise to his face.

“What?” His husband dared with a ticked brow.

“You don’t want it anymore?”

“No, I-”

“Too bad, I don’t feel like showing mercy now,” Jongin whispered – much to his shock – while leaning dangerously close to his face; his warm breath washing over Sehun’s trembling lips.

“You asked for this, Sehun.”

“It is not that…”

“What is it then?” His husband enunciated sharply.

“I j-just wanted to say sorry.” Sehun apologized while stealing his gaze away from the other.

“I shouldn’t have said all those things so thoughtlessly. I didn’t know about Heejin and I don’t know why those people said such things to me about you two. I shouldn’t have believed them.” Sighing dejectedly, he tentatively looked up at Jongin.

“No one has ever talked to me like that before. I-I…I didn’t know how to deal with it. They made me feel so humiliated and you were avoiding me and…and at that time it all seemed to be true.” The hand that came to heavily settle down on his head shouldn’t have surprised Sehun as much as it did, especially after all this time, but in his defense, the other male had been pretty mad at him just a few seconds ago.

“What am I going to do with you?” His husband questioned with fond exasperation – never breaking their eye-contact.

“Keep me…?” He honestly has no idea what came over him when he meekly suggested that. It made the other smile in amusement all the same.

“You don’t have to ask,” Jongin hummed before continuing.

“I decided to do that the very day I met you.” Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise.

“The day you met me?” That wasn’t possible, was it?

“But I was so rude to you.” His husband released a chuckle before gentle fingers came up to dance along his right cheek.

A soft hue of red took over his pale complexion.

“I have never liked _anyone_ in my whole life, at least, not until I met you, Sehun.” The other male divulged in a whisper as if it was the biggest secret of his life; it might as well be.

“You pulled me in, the moment I met you. I was secretly happy to know that you were my betrothed. You were never a burden or an obligation. No one forced me to marry you. As a King, I had complete control over it. I didn’t marry you because of our fathers’ promise. I married you because I wanted to make you mine.” Sehun stared up at his husband in absolute awe as warmth and security gradually but rapidly enveloped his whole being.

“Next time, if something like this happens please talk to me first. Your flushed and swollen face may be a pretty sight, but I’d rather not see you cry.” Sehun’s face further colored up in embarrassment.

“Shut up!”

“I am only stating the truth.” Jongin grinned before getting off the bed and ruffling his hair.

“You are cute.” The other male remarked before he casually undid the first two buttons of his shirt – his coat has been already discarded – and turned his back towards him. It was kind of sad how they lost the moment of heat again in lieu of him asking for forgiveness. However, this time, he wouldn’t just give up so easily.

Before all this drama with the best friend started, Sehun had a plan; the plan that Baekhyun had taken great pains to devise and had even taken precious time out of his extremely busy life – which merely consisted of secretly stalking a certain royal advisor – to teach him some of the tricks for _seduction._

_“There is something seriously wrong with your husband if he can still resist you after this.”_

His friend has confidently claimed a good two to three hours ago.

Sehun was ready to test out that theory of his.

Slowly sitting up in his place, he slyly loosened the knot of his robe – it was a casual one that he had changed into once he had returned from the ball and was of a crimson red color which contrasted very stunningly with his pale skin – enough that the cloth covering his chest would give away and enticingly slip down his left shoulder.

“Do you still think I am cute?” He defied in order to gain his husband’s attention.

“I always do think you are cute…” It was almost funny how Jongin trailed off the moment he turned around and his eyes fell on him.

“Well?” Sehun goaded with a cocked head, knowing very well that it would put emphasis on his delicate neckline and sharp collarbones. Much to his satisfaction, his husband’s eyes traveled down towards his exposed skin almost immediately – he wasn’t kidding when he said that Baekhyun _taught_ him how to seduce the other and he would have been really sad if it hadn’t worked.

Jongin didn’t give him a response – which kind of made him feel a bit nervous – instead, he listlessly walked closer to the bed while simultaneously unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Sehun caught a discreet shadow of a smirk on his face before the other male confidently (it wasn’t a surprise – with that body Sehun would have walked around naked all the time) pushed the concealing fabric off his shoulders and discarded it on the floor without any concern.

It was almost an instinct when his eyes jumped down to take in his husband’s freshly revealed form. Like he had predicted – from whatever he could make out through the clothes alone, of course – the other male was all about bulging muscles – though they were built in moderation which meant that they weren’t too overbearing on the eyes – and sharply sculpted body structure. His form was lean with broad shoulders, a hard chest, and a narrow waist. His pecs were defined and his torso was well-formed; that was an eight pack, he could bet his life on it.

Kim Jongin, in his shirtless form, was a sight to behold and he almost felt offended that he has been deprived of it for so long.

“Eyes up here, darling.” Jongin chided playfully which consequently made Sehun blush.

“I-I…” Baekhyun didn’t teach him what he was supposed to do next. A part of him had been pretty convinced that their plan wasn’t going to work, but somehow it had and now he was completely clueless. His confidence dwindled down rapidly, leaving behind a mess of nerves that flustered him to no end. He hadn’t thought things through this far even when he had been fixated on the idea of it for so long.

“You?” The other urged sagely and wordlessly leaned into his personal space. Sehun couldn’t really help himself when he instinctively moved back, though his back met the headboard of the bed almost instantly which meant that he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Jongin shot him a smirk before bridging what little distance he has created between them.

“Why are you moving back?”

“You are moving forward…” He replied intelligently.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” His husband demanded and brought up a hand to mischievously dance his fingers down the enticing curve of his neck.

Sehun knew that he was being intently watched, but still, he couldn’t help it when his eyes fluttered shut as callous fingers trailed along the shoulder he has so confidently exposed previously. They then proceeded to impishly drag along the bare skin of his chest that was peeking through the loose material of the robe; which was the only thing protecting his modesty and looked impeccably close to falling open.

His breath hitched when one of the fingers teasingly caught onto his nipple.

Jongin’s touch was fire and it left burning need in its wake.

“Look at you,” Sehun slowly opened his eyes when he felt warm breath washing over his face.

“I haven’t even done anything yet.” The other male muttered right against his lips; his dark eyes taking in the most minute of the details.

“Stop it~” He whined lowly, feeling utterly embarrassed under the intense scrutiny.

“I just got started though,” Jongin responded with a click of his tongue, amusement shining in his eyes, and casually (the way he looked so freaking calm and collected was the thing that threw Sehun off the most) plucked at the crimson material hanging off the one side of his shoulder so that it would effortlessly slip off; leaving Sehun’s upper body completely bare.

“Sehun?” The said male brought his eyes up to meet his husband’s in lieu of a reply.

“I am going to kiss you.” For some reason, Sehun’s first reaction was to bite down on his bottom lip.

“Okay?” Jongin prompted while keenly eyeing his lips.

“O-Okay-” No sooner than those words left his mouth did he feel soft, plump lips pressed against his own in a soft close-mouthed kiss.

“Still okay?” The other male inquired as their breath mingled together intimately.

“Yeah…” Sehun whispered and let his eyes fall shut for the second time that day when Jongin kissed him again. He fisted his hands by the sides – not really knowing where he was supposed to keep them – before reluctantly bringing his arms up to wrap them around his husband’s neck when the latter started to move his lips; cautious, but insistent in action.

A strange sort of warmth spread from his heart towards every nerve ending of his body, as Jongin slightly shifted in his embrace to deepen the kiss and cradled the side of his face with the hand that wasn’t busy toying with the loose knot of the robe. If Sehun was any more aware of his situation and wasn’t feeling entirely drunk on it, he would have felt anxious upon the prospect of being completely naked in front of the other, but his brain was muddled, and thinking at that moment was the thing that he was least capable of doing; especially when his husband gently tilted his head and sucked on his bottom lip as if he was trying to quench some undying thirst inside himself.

Sehun arched in his place slightly with a gasp – which was conveniently swallowed away by Jongin who took the chance to sneak his tongue inside Sehun’s hot craven – when a daring hand slowly trailed up his bare back and came to a stop only when it reached his neck. He didn’t even get a chance to comprehend what was happening before lithe fingers curled around the back of his neck and forced his head back.

With a choked noise of surprise, Sehun curled his hands around his husband’s shoulder and surrendered completely to the other’s will as his tongue penetrated deeper into his mouth; movements more ferocious and passionate than before.

It was impossible for him to keep up.

Jongin seemed to be well-aware of that because after stealing all the oxygen out of his lungs, he trailed his sinful lips along the slope of his jaw. It was a wet, fleeting touch that Sehun would have almost missed while he panted heavily to breathe in some much-needed air. He would have almost lost himself in the therapeutic feeling of the light, butterfly kisses that were being trailed down his neck if it wasn’t for the sudden sting of a bite.

Moaning in appreciation, Sehun turned his head to the side – to expose more of his neck – in order to encourage his husband and laced his fingers through Jongin’s hair when the other took the hint without wasting any time. It gave him a sense of déjà vu and for a moment he was convinced there that Kyungsoo would come knocking at their door this time around too, but nothing of the sort happened. Jongin continued to maul his neck with bite marks, totally disregarding the rapid sinking and rising of his chest, and lewdly dragged both his hands down the curves of his body until his fingers tugged at the knot that was holding his robe together. Before Sehun could panic about his lower-half being fully exposed, sharp teeth sank inside the sensitive skin of his neck where Jongin had previously claimed him.

Pleasure, of an overwhelming sort, surged through his body in waves and caused him to blank out completely for the next few seconds.

“You are mine.” The possessive lilt in his husband’s voice caused Sehun to shiver and brought him back to the world.

Droplets of blood were trailing down the corner of Jongin’s _very tempting_ mouth as his hungry eyes – with the very familiar streaks of gold – took in his completely bare figure from head to toe.

Sehun felt himself flushing in shame.

It didn’t help when the other male merely brought his hand up to wipe away at his mouth and within a matter of seconds discarded his pants before hovering over him again.

“Jongin…” He called out quietly when the other male continued to stare at his naked form and self-consciously closed his legs.

He had turned down the lights in the room when he had returned from the ball because he has been intending to fall asleep. The only light in the room at that moment was coming from the three candles placed on the bedside table by his head, but it was still pretty bright which only made Sehun feel more and more exposed.

Jongin observed him for a moment or two before he gently lowered him to lay down on the bed with his back against the soft sheets. He then silently reached out to snub two of the candles which immediately shrouded the whole room into an abyss of darkness. The lone flame that was still alive illuminated the form of their bodies vaguely and cast off shadows on the nearby wall.

It was oddly fascinating to watch; the way their bodies merged together and moved in an enticing dance when his husband pulled the blanket over them and lowered himself on the elbows.

“Better?” The other male questioned, breaking him out of his trance.

“Yes,” Sehun confirmed with a meek smile. He felt extremely touched by the small gesture, even if it might have meant nothing to Jongin.

“Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me.” His husband chuckled and fondly brushed away the stray locks that were teasing his eyes.

“You are so pretty.” He mumbled under his breath – Sehun really couldn’t believe how much happiness that one compliment gave him – before leaning down to peck his lips. That action of his’ seemed so innocent and Sehun really would have believed it to be only if he hadn’t felt Jongin’s impish fingers dragging through the slick that was sticking to the _very_ insides of his thighs.

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself so far.” The other male commented much to his mortification. Sehun tried to will his burning face to calm down and sent his husband a scowl.

“Don’t embarrass me like th- lord!” He broke off with a sharp intake of breath when he felt a hand wrapping around his length without any prior warning.

“You were saying?” Jongin goaded with a smirk and started to slowly pump his hand up and down which without any doubt stole away Sehun’s breathe. He opened his mouth to speak – really to say anything to wipe off that taunting smirk off – but all that came out was a choked moan followed by an airy whimper.

Torrents of pleasure assaulted his body in the form of electric current; each stronger than the last one. By the time, his husband pulled his hand away, there were tears in Sehun’s eyes and he was nothing more than a quivering mess against the sheets. His legs were still entangled in the discarded fabric of his robe, but none of them actually cared about it; especially not Sehun.

He was a lot more interested in the fingertips that were now slowly feeling their way down towards his unexplored and leaking entrance. His breath came out in spurts of anticipation, however, he still couldn’t really help, but clamp his legs around Jongin’s hand when he actually felt the contact. The other male raised his head to cast him a fleeting look – as if he was making sure that Sehun wasn’t about to put a stop to everything – but nonetheless, he remained undeterred and unbothered. He didn’t even attempt to pull his legs apart again and traced the fluttering rim with his finger teasingly.

A finger slowly sank in knuckle deep when Sehun overcame his initial shyness and finally relaxed his legs.

“Open your eyes and look at me,” Jongin growled right beside his ear which instantly prompted him to do what he was asked to. His husband’s eyes were more golden than brown at that point and they had the hints of a light blue color which Sehun knew was the reflection of his own eyes.

“Keep them open.” The other male continued before eventually moving the finger inside him. It came out and sank in easily, tight walls holding onto it like a vice as if they didn’t want it to leave which wasn’t that far from the truth.

“It’s…oh my-” Sehun slurred out when a second finger was pushed inside him. He was so damn tempted to let his lids fall close, but Jongin was still heatedly staring at him straight in the eye which just made it impossible for him to ignore his earlier words.

Scrambling mindlessly, he tried to hold onto the last shred of sanity that was still clinging somewhere to the very edges of his mind, Sehun placed his trembling fingers against his husband’s chest and then tentatively trailed them down to feel his heated skin as much as he could.

Jongin responded by adding another finger.

Whimpering, Sehun arched his back – the stretch and the burn was deliciously addictive – and let his eyes fall close because staring at his husband at that moment seemed like too much to do. He couldn’t handle that stare. He couldn’t handle the debauched imaged of himself that was reflecting in those eyes.

Feeling insanely shy, he buried his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck, as if that would somehow prevent him from being seen.

“Sehun.” The thick, strained whisper right by his left ear along with the fingers that left him gaping and empty, impelled the male in question to open his eyes.

“Look at me.” Jongin entreated in that same tone before he snatched his wrist with the clean hand and pinned it against the bed. Stalling for a few seconds, Sehun reluctantly did what he was asked to do, but he soon turned his face to the side bashfully when holding the eye contact became a trade too hard for him to achieve.

“Don’t turn away, please.” The other male requested quietly before dragging his hand painfully slow along the length of his arm.

Sehun faced his husband again when he felt fingers intertwining with his’.

Something nudged against his opening – it was finally going to happen, they were going to be properly mated – but for some reason, that awareness blended in the background. He was too busy staring into those beautiful golden eyes to take any notice of it. All this time, he had been too embarrassed by his lack of modest clothing, he has been too occupied with the fiery expression in Jongin’s eyes to actually notice just how enthralling and captivating they actually were.

“I love you.” His husband declared boldly, his voice barely audible, right before pushing inside him.

Sehun jolted in his place with a silent scream as pleasure, like he has never felt before, coursed through his system – maybe it was physical, but a part of him was convinced that it was the effect of the words he just heard rather than the action – and he was sure that he would have done something immensely stupid if Jongin hadn’t grabbed him by the hips and pinned him to the bed.

“The moment I saw you…” The other male continued with a heavy breath, obviously straining to hold himself still.

“I knew that I wanted to keep you; that I can’t let anyone else have you.”

“I am yours,” Sehun confirmed breathlessly and wounded his arms around Jongin’s neck when he leaned down to capture his lips again.

Perhaps, that was the best day of his life. The day he became one with his husband. The day they completed their bond.

Sehun wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

  
The Sun was shining brighter than usual, peeking diffidently through the curtains that were half-closed, when Sehun woke up the next day or maybe it was just his mood that made everything seem more jovial and lively. Whatever it was, it made him feel warm and cozy to the point that he didn’t even want to leave the bed.

It was after two or so minutes did he realize that the bed next to him was empty – admittedly that dimmed his mood right away – and turned on his stomach lazily to see whether his husband was in the washroom or not – he was not. Sehun didn’t even get to check the said place anyway because the moment he faced the other side, he caught sight of Jongin’s very sturdy and very naked back.

It looked like the other male hadn’t noticed that he was awake because he continued to go about his business. From what Sehun can see, his husband was getting ready to head out. He was already clad in well-pressed dress pants and black leather shoes. At the moment, he was busy shucking on a shirt – the muscles on his back rippled under his skin almost in a sinful way – and buttoning it up. Frankly speaking, it was the first time he has seen Jongin changing his clothes so openly in the room, at least ever since they got married, but then again it wasn’t like he minded the sight; nope, not at all.

“Where are you going?” His voice came out sounding a lot raspier than he intended it to be.

“You are awake?” Jongin inquired instead of replying and walked closer to him once he had fully buttoned his shirt.

“Not quite…” He responded with a yawn and stretched in his place until the tension in his back muscles popped. Truthfully speaking, he was sore as hell at that moment. His husband might have been slow and careful at the start, but he also hadn’t held back once he was inside him. The dull ache in his lower back along with the soreness he felt down there was the proof of it. Sehun still wasn’t complaining though because along with the little bit of pain came the sheer contentment of belongingness which he has been unconsciously yearning forever since he came to Nivia.

He finally felt at peace.

He finally felt at home.

Letting out another stifled yawn, Sehun folded his arms and rested his head atop them with a playful glint in his eyes. He was well aware that Jongin was staring at him and from the look in the other male’s eyes he could tell that he was making quite a sight at that moment with his silver hair messily contrasting against the dark pillow cover and his otherwise unblemished neck covered in dark red marks which seemed to be slowly bordering towards purple. In the little time that he had spent with Jongin, Sehun has come to know that the other male has a possessive streak inside him which meant that he has a penchant for leaving marks.

If that wasn’t enough already while stretching the sheets have slipped down to his lower back and now hung precariously, threatening to reveal more than they already did.

It was needless to say that his husband was interested; at least the Wolf inside him was.

“As much as I would like to join you in the bed,” Jongin began, sounding surprisingly calm, and leaned down to brush away stray locks from his face.

“I still have a Kingdom to run.” Sehun made a face at him.

“You know, after being the cause of the pain in my lower back you _at least_ owe me a good morning kiss before leaving.” His husband laughed aloud at that, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons and his cheeks lifting up to reveal a dimple; he couldn’t help but be a little awestruck at the spectacle of it.

“You weren’t complaining last night.”

“Is that a no to the kiss?” Jongin shook his head with an indulgent smile.

“I will never say no to you.” That seemed like a stretch, but at the same time, Sehun couldn’t help but feel that the other male was being completely serious. He let his eyes flutter close with a small smile when Jongin leaned down to press their lips together. It was a soft, fleeting touch that lasted for a second too short before the other male reluctantly pulled away and got up from the bed.

He must be getting late.

Sehun concluded though despite that he hastily reached out to hold Jongin’s hand before he could move away.

“Sehun, is everything alright?”

“I…I just wanted to tell you something.” He managed to say before shifting to lie on his back.

“What is it?” His husband questioned while sitting back on the bed.

“Last night, you told me that you love me.” He started and carefully eyed the other male.

“Yeah, I did.”

“I like you.” Sehun wasn’t exactly proud of the way his voice came out sounding so weak.

“I don’t know either what love is or how it feels to be in love,” He continued with a bashful smile and held onto Jongin’s hand.

“But I think if it’s with you, it would be one of the most beautiful experiences that I’ll ever have.” By that point he was literally breathing those words out – for a second he doubted whether Jongin even heard him or not – but his husband must have somehow still heard him because he affectionately placed a hand on Sehun’s head and leaned down so that they were on the same eye-level; the action was so fond and familiar that he wanted to literally burst from happiness.

“I promise you that I would do everything in my power to make it as beautiful as I can,” Jongin swore with a sunny smile before getting up once again.

“You should rest some more. I’ll ask Baekhyun to have a bath prepared for you later.” Sehun nodded his head with a hum.

“See you later, Jongin.”

“I will be back in a while.”

He watched silently as his husband walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind himself. After a moment of contemplation, Sehun decided to go back to sleep, but before he could, the door to the room burst open again almost giving him a heart attack.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun’s hysterical voice reached his ear.

“I just saw Jongin and he was completely reeking of you…” His friend trailed off with a gaping mouth when he caught sight of the clothes that were still strewn across the floor from the last night and then his eyes traveled towards Sehun’s naked form that was barely covered with the blankets.

He was pretty sure that he heard Baekhyun choking.

“Oh, Lord! You guys finally did it. After what I heard from Jongdae I was so sure that you guys would be in a major fight right now, but this! This is totally unexpected; not that I am complaining-”

“Baekhyun!” Sehun cut his rambling off with a chuckle.

“We did have a fight and talked our way through it.”

“So what is this?” Baekhyun teased with a sleazy grin.

“Makeup sex?”

“Shut up,” Sehun grumbled with the roll of his eyes, feeling his skin burning a bit in embarrassment, and pulled the blanket up to cover himself.

“Imagine what will Chanyeol and Junmyeon say once they get to know that you aren’t their innocent little brother anymore.”

“They will skin Jongin alive for even thinking about me that way.” Sehun played along with a giggle.

“Yeah, well, that is something Jongin has to worry about not us.” Baekhyun waved off with the shrug of his shoulders before stretching his arms.

“Should I draw you a bath then?”

* * *

Time flew by in a blink of an eye when he was with Jongin. To Sehun, it wasn’t a very novel discovery and it wasn’t shocking in the least bit, but still, sometimes he found himself getting fascinated over the thought. Just a few months ago he was trying to find ways to break off his arranged marriage with Jongin. He couldn’t remember anymore what was his excuse or exactly what went through his mind because now he couldn’t even go a day without seeing his husband.

A lot has happened and changed ever since that night a month or so ago. Baekhyun’s comic reaction over him and Jongin finally bonding was overshadowed by the relief that had washed over Jongdae’s face when he had gotten to know that they have finally properly mated. Kyungsoo had been his usual self, but the heart-shaped smile (that Baekhyun totally _did not_ swoon over) had been an obvious indication that he was happy for them. Yebin had been overjoyed over the prospect of finally having grandchildren – Sehun tried to pull her down from the high horse she was riding, but it was useless – and his father-in-law had looked positively comforted.

Sehun kind of got him. After all, he was the one who arranged their marriage, along with his father, in the first place. If it would have failed somehow the responsibility would have fallen on his shoulders too.

The most pleasant outcome of it perhaps was the fact that the people in the royal court finally started taking him seriously. Now, on one hand, Sehun did understand their concerns regarding his’ and Jongin’s relationship in the start – chiefly because he came to know that his efforts from the earlier which he thought were completely disregarded were noted and appreciated in the royal meetings, apparently while he was still not there – but on the other hand, he sometimes still felt bitter towards them.

They weren’t half as bad as he made them out to be in the beginning – those people in particular who have been trying to divert the court in his favor from the very start because they saw potential in him or just saw the benefits of maintaining ties with Wetia – a lot of them were decent enough and he earned the favor of the majority of them when Jongin had given him his first royal task as the mate of the King.

It wasn’t that big, really.

It had been his birthday and his husband had given him the free reign to decide how he wanted to celebrate it. Mostly, birthdays in royal families were celebrated with balls where all the rich, noble, and important people decided to get together to flaunt their wealth so it wasn’t a surprise when he was given a budget.

Sehun, however, had forgone the birthday ball in favor of holding a small open festival – Jongin surprisingly didn’t have an issue with it even when he had been a bit skeptical – which included the common mass of the town as well. It had taken less money, a lot of hard work, and had been a source of joy to more people than a ball could ever hold. Moreover, he was content with the fact that happiness reached those who actually deserved and needed it rather than the people who already had all the luxuries in their lives and took it for granted.

The remaining money, he had returned to Jongin and had made him promise that it would be used to benefit the poor of Nivia. The bright smile on the other male’s face made him feel warm even to this date. Jongin wasn’t the only one who appreciated his small act of kindness though. His in-laws had been proud of him, they had told him so, and they had made donations of their own just to support his little gesture of generosity towards the common mass of Nivia. Yebin had been so impressed that she had promised to make it a little ritual at the birthdays of all the royal members.

Sehun couldn’t have been any happier.

Even when he hadn’t intended to do it, it had earned him favor in the court and even among the public of Nivia as well. So, really, he was happy, but a small part of him was still resentful, specifically towards the elder members of the royal court because they were the ones who had given him the hardest time. 

“What are you frowning about now?” Sehun blinked his eyes, appearing a trifle bit dazed when a finger poked him in the middle of his forehead.

“Nothing.” Jongin raised a brow at him and shifted under his weight, jostling their entangled bodies in the process.

“You are a very unconvincing liar. You know that, right?”

“I was wondering about how things have changed so much in such a little time. I remember thinking that us being arranged to get married was the worst thing that ever happened to me.” Jongin chuckled breathily before strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Yeah, I feel like it was just yesterday you sneaked into my room alone in the middle of the night, expecting me to be a gentleman.” Sehun whacked his husband on the chest.

“Stop bringing that up.”

“Come on, admit it. You found me handsome and wanted to spend some time with me.” How can one person be so overconfident? He would never get it.

“I did want to spend time with you, but it wasn’t because I found you handsome.” He refuted with a frown.

“I simply wanted to know you more before we got married. It was my only chance.”

“I know,” Jongin finally gave up on teasing him.

“I was actually glad that you came to find me that night and then proceeded to make an excuse that the night market was the most remarkable place in the whole city square.”

“Hey!” Sehun protested with a burning face. He wasn’t aware that his husband has figured that one out.

“That wasn’t an excuse.”

“Sure…” Jongin obviously didn’t believe him.

“Jongin~”

“Sehun.”

“I hate you.” Sehun declared before turning his back towards the other male. A shiver ran down his spine when fingers impishly danced up his bare back.

“We both know that you are lying,” Jongin whispered right beside his ear before his hands sneaked past Sehun’s sides to reach his front.

“I-I am not.” He stuttered out in a slightly quivering voice when his husband’s hand disappeared under the blanket covering their lower halves.

“Then let me change your mind.” Sehun wasn’t given any chance to think those words over in his mind because not a second later he was arching in his place with a soft gasp as rough fingers wrapped around his length; which was already way too spent from their earlier shenanigans.

“This…” He broke off with a moan and reached out to tightly hold onto Jongin’s wrist.

“This isn’t fair.” A hand crept up to grip his chin before his face was turned to the side.

“Haven’t you heard, sweetheart?” His husband hovered over him with a wicked grin.

“ _All_ is fair in love.” The kiss that was pressed against his lips made it impossible for Sehun to respond, but he didn’t quite mind it because it wasn’t like he had a proper answer to that anyway.

* * *

“You are awake so early today.” Sehun threw a fleeting glance in his husband’s direction before facing the front again with a hum.

“The birds were chirping very loudly. It woke me up and then I noticed that the Sun was about to rise so I came out.” They were out camping in the woods of the Kingdom Haebeus – of course, they have informed the King of the said place beforehand and have acquired permission – with a few guards – the King’s and his mate’s security cannot be compromised – and staff from the castle which meant that Baekhyun had come along as well. Jongdae and Kyungsoo weren’t as lucky because they had responsibilities to attend to in their absence.

Sehun felt bad for them, but there was nothing that he could do about it.

“The Sunrise from here is actually very pretty,” Jongin remarked while walking closer to him.

“I wasn’t sure you would be able to see it because you hate getting up in the mornings.” Sehun snorted at that and pulled the shawl that he has wrapped around himself closer to his body when a particularly cold gust of wind breezed by. It has been at least a week since they started out on their journey and he still couldn’t quite get used to the cold weather. 

The journey in itself has been Jongin’s idea.

The other male had traveled a lot – for his duties as a crown prince first and then a King, but he had also traveled a lot for his own leisure as well – and he wanted to show some of the places that he had come to adore to him. Sehun, of course, didn’t object to it at all because he, himself, was a true lover of nature at the heart. Plus, it was his chance to have Jongin all to himself without any worries of work.

By far they have been to four Kingdoms in total and he has loved every single one of them.

“Getting up early once in a while doesn’t hurt.”

“Well…after last night, I thought I tired you out too much- hey! Why are you hitting me?” Sehun glared at his husband with a flaring nose while trying to stop his face from burning.

“You are absolutely terrible.”

“Yet you still love me.”

“I never said any such thing. What are you being so confident over?” Jongin smirked at that.

“You don’t need to say it. I can read it in your eyes.” Sehun pushed him away with a grimace though he really couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled past his lips.

“Cheesy.”

“Only for you.” His husband grinned cheekily before taking off his own shawl and splaying it on the ground.

“Sit down. You must be tired. We climbed a fair lot yesterday while hiking.” Sehun wanted to counter that it wasn’t the only reason behind his exhaustion but then realized how wrong and mortifying that would sound. It would also once again give Jongin a chance to tease him which he did not want at any cost, so he decided to just keep mum and sit down.

“What are we doing today?”

“I was thinking that maybe we could go and see the meadows today. Haebeus has one of the rarest flowers that you wouldn’t find anywhere else and they are a real sight, but the King of Haebeus extended an invitation for us to have dinner with him tonight so I don’t know if we can do that anymore.” He faced his left when the other male sat next to him.

“Again?” Sehun didn’t get why all those Kings felt the need to invite them over. They wanted to be alone and enjoy. What part of that wasn’t clear to others?

“I can’t say no, Sehun. He was nice enough to welcome us. We should be honored. Besides, the castle is known to be very beautiful.”

“But-”

“No complains.” Jongin cut him off sternly and then after a moment of thought wrapped an arm around him.

“We don’t live alone in this world. To survive here, you need to learn how to move along with the people in it; if not for yourself than for the sake of your Kingdom.” Sehun gave in with a sigh, feeling chastised, and leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder.

“I hate it when you go all philosopher on me.” He mumbled under his breath.

“I hate doing it too.”

“Why do it then?” Jongin tilted his head down to look at him properly. There was a lingering smile on his lips that put Sehun at ease.

“I don’t want you to get too spoiled.”

“Aren’t you a little late for that?” He jested with a teasing smile. He honestly didn’t mind it whenever the other male scolded him for something.

Yeah, Sehun has been spoiled and doted upon his whole life, but the way Jongin did it was completely different from the others. His husband spoiled him, but he didn’t do it to the point of making it rotten. He hardly ever said no to him, gave in to his demands and wishes easily, and really, if Sehun was to say for himself, he has the other male wrapped around his fingers. But Jongin also knew when not to give in. He knew how to stand his ground and knew how to resist Sehun’s whining when it actually counted. Like his family, the other male doted on him. He was protective over him as well, but he didn’t keep him entirely sheltered.

Sehun loved his brothers, but sometimes he wished that his experience of the world wasn’t so filtered and selected. He liked Jongin’s way better. His husband let him see the reality as it was. He didn’t hide anything. Instead, he made him understand it. He let him experience it on his own and stood by the sidelines to make sure he was protected if the need ever arose. Jongin gave him space to explore and develop. He gave him space to grow; something that his family has unintentionally taken away from him.

“I don’t think so.” Jongin contradicted after a moment of silence and then took hold of Sehun’s face to turn it towards the landscape in front of them.

“The Sun’s rising.”

It was the most beautiful sight that Sehun has ever seen.

* * *

Lee Yikyung, the King of Haebeus, was in his mid-thirties and was a very amiable person who knew how to treat his guests well – or maybe it was because they were the royalty of Nivia, but whatever it was Sehun felt welcomed. Yikyung has received him and Jongin warmly with his wife and two sons who were apparently twins. Sehun was sure they weren’t a day over ten and couldn’t help, but mentally gush over how cute they were. They have such pretty eye-smiles too which he assumed they inherited from their mother. She was extremely pretty and for a moment he even felt jealous of it before realizing just how ridiculous it was.

The first half of the day, they had spent touring the whole castle and having tea along with light snacks. Yikyung and his wife had afterward taken them for horse riding and Sehun has to admit that the scenery they saw along their way to the forest nearby was one of the most breathtaking he has ever beheld. It was shocking to realize it, especially when he didn’t even want to come there in the first place, but they had a lot of fun.

Night fell upon them faster than he expected because by the time they returned the Sun was already setting. Yikyung had kindly prepared a room for them to get fresh along with some clean clothes which Sehun was really thankful for. The ones he was already wearing were sweaty and he was dying to take them off his body in favor of a shower.

After getting fresh, Sehun had taken a nap on Jongin’s insistence and it had been only ten or so minutes before dinner that he actually got up. He wouldn’t have, but Baekhyun was there to wake him up. His husband apparently had gone out to discuss some matters with the King of Haebeus which was why he hadn’t been able to wake him up. Sehun didn’t mind it all that much as long as he made it to the dining hall on time.

  
“You must have more of this fish,” Sehun looked up when he heard that and smiled awkwardly at Hana – she was the King’s wife – at least, he hoped that he was remembering her name correctly.

“Our Kingdom is well-known for it all over.” Truth be told, he liked eating fish as well. It was one of his favorite dishes and from the looks of it the one served in front of him was supposed to be super delicious and really, there wasn’t anything wrong with the taste – Jongin was eating it perfectly well – but for some reason that he couldn’t pinpoint, the mere smell of it was making him want to puke his guts out. He has avoided touching it thus far, but now that the Queen, herself, has pointed it out he couldn’t do anything other than pile a piece or two into his plate.

Jongin, next to him, was still busy with Yikyung. Sehun wasn’t sure what they were talking about – their voices were hushed – but it seemed important because both of them were quite engrossed in it. A part of him wanted to reach out under the table and grab his husband’s hand so that he could gain his attention, but a more rational side of his brain stopped him at the very last moment.

Right.

They might be talking about some major Kingdom matters. He didn’t want to interfere in that, at least not for as long as it could be helped.

“You are not eating.” Sehun jolted in surprise upon being addressed so suddenly. He has been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Jongin turning towards him.

“Hey, what are you…” He protested when his husband reached down to pluck the fish out of his plate to place it on his own but then noticed that Yikyung and Hana were busy conversing among themselves which meant that they didn’t notice their small swap. He knew it was a bit exaggerated, still, he slumped in relief.

“Are you okay?” Jongin’s brows were drawn together as he looked at him in concern.

“Yeah, maybe I am a bit tired.”

“Ah- it could be from traveling.” Yikyung broke into their conversation; startling both of them.

“You should spend the night in the castle today.”

“I think we have troubled you enough-” Jongin tried to decline, but apparently the elder male was having none of it.

“They have predicted rain somewhere after midnight. It would only be a hassle and I can’t allow that. You are after all a guest in my Kingdom. What kind of host would that make me?”

“Yes, please, stay.” Hana joined in before playfully glaring at her husband.

“It would give my husband an excuse to enjoy the dancers that are coming over for entertainment tonight.” Sehun’s left eye twitched.

“Dancers?”

* * *

“Sehun?” Jongin called out, sounding a bit uncertain, as soon as he locked the room that has been assigned to them temporarily for the night.

“Are you in here?” Sehun rolled his eyes. It was a ridiculous question. Where else would he be? It was not like he could roam around freely as if they were back at their own castle in Nivia. Besides, he had excused himself half-an-hour ago from the ‘entertainment’ with an excuse that he was tired and felt drunk which wasn’t exactly the truth. He didn’t even consume a single drop of alcohol.

Jongin muttered something under his breath, which Sehun failed to catch before he carefully shuffled over to light up the lamp – the one Sehun had blown out on purpose earlier – placed on the center table. Seeing his chance, Jongin was fairly distracted, he briefly caressed the silk blindfold between his fingers and sneaked up on his husband. 

Sadly, he wasn’t as discreet as he would have liked to be because the other male was quick to notice his movements.

“Sehun-” Jongin started, but before he could turn around Sehun brought up the black cloth and wrapped it around his eyes.

“W-What are you doing?” His husband demanded though thankfully he didn’t make any move to remove the blindfold. Smiling to himself in satisfaction, Sehun trailed his fingers along the length of Jongin’s shoulders and slightly raised on his toes so that he was close to his ear.

“What do you think?” He whispered in an enticing manner.

“I don’t really know.” The other male answered honestly with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

“Let’s find out then, hmm?” Sehun tempted and guided him towards the chair that he has already placed in the middle of the room.

“Will you at least tell me what’s going on? Why did you leave the gathering like that?” Clicking his tongue at the endless stream of questions, he pushed his husband down in the chair and then proceeded to straddle him.

“Have some patience.”

“You are not the one to talk,” Jongin argued with a snort, but nonetheless, he relaxed back in his seat.

“I am also not the one who is blind at the moment.”

“You do know I can take it off at any moment?”

“But you won’t,” Sehun claimed confidently, and even when he couldn’t see it, he was sure that his husband had one of his brows ticked in interest at that moment.

“What makes you so confident?” Leaning closer, he teasingly brushed his lips against Jongin’s and pulled back with a breathy laugh when the other tried to initiate an actual kiss.

“You are curious.” It was fun, to have the ever commanding Alpha at his mercy.

Sehun liked the power trip it gave him.

“Maybe...a little excited as well.” Dragging his fingers down his husband’s neckline, he deftly started to undo the buttons of his shirt and without any hesitation slapped away the hand that came to settle down on his waist.

“You want to know what I am doing.” He continued with his task and shoved the shirt off Jongin’s body once he was done unbuttoning it.

“Wouldn’t it be such a waste if you simply just take that blindfold off and end everything?” Sehun challenged slyly and tilted his head down to press a feather-light kiss against his husband’s chest.

“Not that I am complaining,” The other male confessed with a barely noticeable tilt to his lips.

“But what brought this on?” Taking hold of his hands, Sehun deliberately placed them on his thighs and then guided them down his bare flesh. Jongin’s fingers, as if hungry for contact, immediately grasped at the opportunity, however, they soon stopped when they came in contact with the lace of the sheer crimson stockings that were hugging his legs.

Sehun smirked to himself when his mind registered the stunned expression on the other’s face.

Baekhyun had packed this (and some other racy stuff) for him with an extremely sleazy grin when they were getting ready to leave Nivia and honestly speaking, he had never thought that he would actually use it.

Lord, if his friend ever managed to find out about it.

“You enjoyed yourself out there, didn’t you?” He gibed and squirmed in his husband’s lap under the guise of finding a comfortable position.

“Are you jealous?” It was kind of annoying how the other male still managed to keep his composure.

“Jealous?” Sehun repeated with a scoff and rolled his hips down hard with purpose. It finally earned him a throaty groan.

“I am not jealous, Alpha.” He asserted, feeling heat coiling at the pit of his stomach faster than it normally would. Maybe he really shouldn’t have let that advisor – what was his name again? Minseok? – talk him into accepting the _kind_ gift that Hana had sent for him. Apparently, the Queen had noticed just how pissed he had looked when that one dancer intentionally tripped in front of his husband and had sent two _cups_ of solution for him – that solution turned out to be the herbal tea with crushed Mandrake root.

Sehun was sure he has gone half-mad when he consumed the aphrodisiac under the influence of his anger; nevertheless, he has decided to make full use of the situation eventually.

“I am mad.”

“So not being able to see you in whatever you are wearing is my punishment?” Jongin inquired with an amused smirk.

“Who said I am wearing anything other than what you have already felt?”

“You are at least wearing a robe.” Biting his bottom lip, Sehun shucked off the loose, open robe hanging by his shoulders.

“What about now?” He dared and almost let lose a moan when he felt his husband’s heated touch on his waist.

The Mandrake root was definitely doing its job.

“Is this a waist chain?” Jongin guessed – the way he licked his lips was absolutely sinful – while tracing his fingers along the thin, delicate chain that accentuated his narrow waist.

“It’s made of gold.” Sehun supplied before sensuously dragging his ankle against his husband’s so that the other male would be able to feel the cool metal of the matching chains that were wrapped around his ankles.

“These too.” He purred against his ear sultrily and rubbed the sides of their faces together.

“That’s a face chain.” He divulged as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

“You sure are decorated today,” Jongin remarked, starting to sound a bit more strained than before much to his delight.

“All for you” Sehun teased shrewdly.

“Isn’t it such a shame that you can’t see? You don’t even know about the main attraction yet.”

“I wonder what that is.” That comment was articulated in such a dry manner that it made him grin like a fool.

“Use your imagination.”

“Oh, trust me, darling. You are way too innocent to be able to handle what I am imagining at the moment.” Sehun narrowed his eyes at that and took hold of one of Jongin’s hands to drag it to his backside; specifically to his entrance.

“Go on, play around.” He urged and closed his eyes with a sigh when nifty fingers started to slowly press around his wet rim. It didn’t take long for his husband to find the plug – it was a prank wedding gift that he got from Jongdae and Baekhyun somehow felt the need to pack it as well with Sehun’s stuff – that was nestled deep inside him.

“Y-You…” Jongin trailed off with an incredulous laugh.

“It has a red jewel at the base,” Sehun revealed casually and kissed along the length of the other male’s neck.

“Still think I am innocent?”

“Take off the blindfold, Sehun.”

“Nope, the moment you do that I will stop everything.”

“You really are punishing me.” His husband concluded with a hitched breath.

“I am not punishing you. I am showing you that I am better than her.”

“I never paid attention to her though.” Sehun straightened up when he heard that and pursed his lips nervously when Jongin casually played with the end of the plug.

“You are lying.”

“You shouldn’t doubt your husband like that.”

“It is the truth- ugh!” Sehun fisted his hand against his husband’s shoulder when the other male painfully slowly pulled the plug out of him.

“You had that cute little frown on your face the moment she walked in. You were glaring at her for almost five minutes before you picked up your glass of wine, but you put it back down without even taking a sip when she fell in front of me. Afterward, you spent two to three minutes glaring at your hands before you finally decided to leave.” Jongin recounted the whole experience before forcefully thrusting the plug back inside him.

Sehun lurched forward with a cry of pleasure and slumped against his husband’s chest, panting helplessly, when the Alpha continued to move the toy inside him.

“Am I wrong?”

“N-No!”

“Then how can I pay attention to her when you were the only one I was watching?”

“I-I…” Sehun attempted to speak, but he only ended up whimpering in the end.

“Now, can I take the blindfold off?” Jongin didn’t really wait for an answer before actually doing that. He couldn’t really do anything to stop the other because the need to get penetrated properly was starting to cloud his senses.

“So pretty.” His husband complimented before letting go of the plug.

Sehun opened his eyes after a moment of collecting his sanity.

“I was wondering what was that scent.” Jongin was looking at the small table nearby where the other cup of Mandrake herbal tea was sitting; waiting to be consumed.

“You drank it, didn’t you?” Sehun could do nothing, but nod his head feeling heady need coursing through his system which made him wet. The other male observed his panting form silently for a minute before he reached out for the cup.

Sehun watched on with wide eyes as his husband downed the whole cup within one go. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes which for some reason made the flustered, needy male gulp.

“You started this. Let’s see if you can keep up.”

* * *

Sehun was pregnant.

It wasn’t all news to him because after a few days of getting random dizzy spells, throwing up in the morning – he hadn’t told Jongin about those or his husband would have turned into one of those over-protective Alphas and would have cut their trip short – and losing appetite for things he usually liked there had been a lingering suspicion which was only confirmed when Jongdae told him that his scent has changed the first thing when they returned to Nivia. Honestly, he wondered how he and Jongin had missed such a change (it seemed almost impossible), but then again the change was subtle and perhaps, Jongdae only noticed it because they hadn’t met for at least three weeks.

Just to be sure, he had visited Yixing, the castle physician, who after doing a thorough check-up on him had declared that Sehun was carrying. Somehow, the news had reached Jongdae and from Jongdae to Baekhyun which ultimately meant that within the span of one hour the whole castle knew that there was a life inside him.

He couldn’t even begin to describe how excited his in-laws have been.

Sehun was afraid that at the rate things were going, Jongin would get the wind of it which was sad – he was already feeling bad that his husband wasn’t the first person who got to know about the blessing – because he wanted to be the bearer of the good news. Thankfully, Kyungsoo had still been in the castle at that time and had promised him to make sure that Jongin will remain completely ignorant. The advisor had assured Sehun that he would be the only one to break the news to his husband.

So, here he was now, nervously waiting for Jongin to come back–

The door to their room was pushed open before he could fret about it any further.

“Hey, how was your day?” Jongin asked with a smile before closing the door behind himself.

“Mine was good. What about you?”

“Same old.” The other male replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“We got the other party to sign the treaty so you can say it was a successful day.”

“That’s good news.” He commented while laying down on his stomach.

“I have good news for you too.”

“Really? What is it?” Jongin sounded a bit distracted as he attempted to toe-off his shoes. 

Sehun looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“From now on, I want all my three meals to be served in the room. Actually, _you_ should prepare and bring me breakfast in bed.” His husband faced him with a raised brow.

“I am craving strawberries and since Wetia has the best of them I want those only.”

“Okay…?” The confused frown on the other’s face almost made him laugh.

“Also, you are going to be in a lot of trouble with my over-protective brothers so be prepared for that.” Jongin snorted as soon as he heard that.

“Wasn’t it supposed to be a good news?” Sehun shrugged his shoulders.

“You have to spoil me.”

“I already do that.” His husband pointed out with an indulgent smile. He only narrowed his eyes at him.

“You have to _spoil_ me.” He repeated stubbornly much to Jongin’s amusement.

“More so than ever and you also have to keep up with my tantrums.”

“Noted.” It seemed like the other male had given up on reasoning with him.

Sehun grinned in triumph.

“I can get angry at you, but you can’t get angry at me.”

“Isn’t that unfair?” Jongin demanded while crossing his arms. Sehun shrugged his shoulders again.

“It is your fault anyway.”

“What is?”

“You have to tolerate my _mood-swings_ as well.” A giggle escaped past his lips as soon as he saw the shadow of suspicion that entered his husband’s eyes.

“You will have to take care of my cravings; each and every one of them.” The other male gave him no response. He just continued to stare at him.

“No long trips to other Kingdoms for you from now on and you have to come back home early. I refuse to sleep alone even for a day. Actually, if I ask for it you have to stay at home during the day too.” By now, Sehun was sure Jongin had a clear idea of what he was trying to tell him.

“You say I have a metaphorical child inside me because of my antics and because of how clumsy I am, but now there is a literal child inside me so you have more responsibility from now on.” A huge smile bloomed across his husband’s face as he slowly walked closer to him.

“If your baby keeps me up at night you can’t sleep either and if it makes me sick then you have to take full accountability for it. You have to baby _me_ and if I feel too tired to walk then you will have to carry me whenever I ask you to.”

“Is that all?” Jongin questioned before bending down at his waist to be at the same eye-level as Sehun.

“Every day you have to pluck a fresh rose from the garden yourself and give it to me when I wake up.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes,” This time the pregnant male couldn’t really stop himself from grinning.

“What is it?” His husband implored with a soft smile.

“I love you.”

* * *

**_First trimester_ **

Sehun loved his baby.

He really did, but being pregnant was no easy feat.

It was really exhausting.

“Are you done?” The pregnant male lifted his head up from the sink – which still stank of his puke – with a tired sigh and nodded his head.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Like I want to die.”

“Sehun.” No matter how much Jongin spoiled him there were somethings that he didn’t tolerate and what he just said now was one of them.

“I am sorry. I won’t say that again.” He apologized before gesturing towards the door.

“Go ahead, I will join you in the bed after brushing my teeth.”

“I will wait for you then.”

…………

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as soon as he has settled himself down under the sheets before a hot body was pressed against his back. Sehun let his eyes fall shut and relaxed back in his husband’s embrace.

“Do you want to eat something?”

“Not really. Your baby isn’t hungry today.” Jongin snorted at that.

“Okay, then. You should sleep.”

“I am not sleepy anymore,” Sehun whined and turned around in his arms.

“Now you have to stay awake with me.”

“I won’t be able to get a rose for you in the morning if you don’t let me sleep.” His husband pointed out which only made him scowl.

“Stop using my innocent roses as an excuse. You are actually worried about your office.”

“Hey! Don’t accuse me of that. I take the task of bringing roses for you very seriously.” Now he was being mocked. It was so obvious, especially with the way he could feel Jongin’s chest shaking.

“You are terrible. I don’t like you anymore.”

“That is because you love me, sweetheart.” The other male contradicted before he landed a soft peck on his lips.

“You win. I won’t go to sleep as long as you don’t. Tell me what you want to do.”

“I want to go to visit your garden,” Sehun spoke up after a moment of thought.

“It is cold outside, Sehun. You will get sick.”

“But I really want to go!”

“How about we go there in the morning?” His husband tried to bargain, but he was having none of it.

“What’s good in that? I feel like going there now.”

“Sehun-”

“Jongin~”

“Fine! But you need to wear something warm first.”

“I already feel so hot though.”

“Wear something warm or we are not going.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Jongin cut him off with an exasperated sigh before he pulled his arms away from his body and got up. Sehun watched on from his place as his husband moved towards their huge closet and pulled out a shawl.

“Get up now or have you changed your mind?”

“I am getting up.” The other male walked closer to him and without another word draped the woolen cloth over his shoulders.

“Let’s go.” Sehun gave him a sheepish smile and raised his arms.

“Carry me.”

* * *

**_Second trimester_ **

“Lord, I look so chubby,” Sehun grumbled under his breath and turned a little to the side to confirm that yes, he indeed was gaining weight with each passing day. He was in his fifth month so of course, the baby bump has grown significantly and with that, the other parts of his body have gained mass as well. Even though Jongin told him that he looked cute, Sehun still couldn’t help, but frown at his appearance.

“You are doing it again, aren’t you?” A familiar, deep voice rang inside the room.

“Stop fussing over it. You are not fat and you look absolutely beautiful.”

“Jongin,” Sehun let his shirt fall down and turned around to face his husband.

“What are you doing here?”

“This is my room too, you know.” Jongin reminded before walking closer to him.

“I know that.” Sehun concurred with the roll of his eyes.

“What I meant to ask was- how did Chanyeol and Junmyeon let you come in?” Their predicament at that moment was honestly a little funny, a lot more frustrating, but still it was endearing how his brothers refused to leave Sehun alone with Jongin. They have been busy for the past few months so that’s why they couldn’t visit Nivia earlier, but now that they were there the first thing they did was to kick Jongin out of his room. His poor husband wasn’t even allowed to sleep there at night because Junmyeon and Chanyeol took turns sleeping in their youngest brother’s room to keep a certain Alpha away from him.

“Don’t even get me started on that,” Jongin grunted with a frown and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist once he was close enough.

“Why do your brothers hate me so much?”

“Well, for starters you married me which is the prime reason I have to leave Wetia,” Sehun responded with a chuckle.

“To top it off you took my virginity and now I am pregnant with your baby. Do you know how hard they have worked their whole lives to keep me away from any sorts of Alphas or Betas just so they won’t taint my innocence?”

“Well…you were bound to be mine. They should accept it now!” Jongin complained before nuzzling his neck. He wanted to stick as close to his mate as it was possible because lord knows when his brothers-in-law would come barging in again to ruin his peace.

“It would take them a long time.”

“How can Junmyeon be so hypocritical? He has a mate as well. How can he keep me away from mine?” Sehun couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up his throat.

“I am being serious!” His husband looked a bit offended.

“Sehun, they can’t just kick me out of my room like this every time they come to visit us.” He patted the other male on his left cheek.

“They will accept it eventually so don’t worry.” He consoled and turned around.

“Now, are you going to keep on complaining or should we use this opportunity to do something interesting.” Jongin perked up right away and shot him a smirk.

“Elaborate _interesting_.” Sehun brought his hands up to wrap them around the other’s neck and shot him a shy smile.

“I kind of want you right now. It is not my fault. It’s the hormones, so don’t get cocky.”

“I would never dare to.” His husband swore before leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss–

“Sehun!” Chanyeol’s excited voice boomed as he knocked on the door.

“What are you doing? Open the door.” Jongin buried his face in Sehun’s neck with an irritated growl.

“This is torture.”

“It is not that bad.” He wasn’t really able to keep his face straight while consoling the other male.

“You are enjoying this way too much for my liking, Sehun.” Laughing, Sehun patted his husband’s head before giving him a gentle push towards the door.

“We will continue this tonight. I will come to find you when they are asleep.”

“I am holding you onto that.”

* * *

**_Third Trimester_ **

Sehun hated fighting with Jongin. It didn’t happen a lot considering the fact that his husband spoiled him, but still they were two different people, with different perceptions living together. Arguments were bound to occur and with how protective the other male was over him they mostly fought about something that was usually connected to Sehun’s health; especially ever since he has gotten pregnant.

The preparations to welcome the baby prince – who from what doctors have told them would be an Alpha like his father – were at their peak. His mother and father in law were getting impatient with each passing day. Sehun was sure if they could they would steal the moon from the sky for their grandson.

His own parents were ecstatic beyond belief. They have arrived at the castle two weeks ago and were not going to leave until he has given birth. Considering that he was in his eighth month there was not a lot of time left. Chanyeol and Junmyeon had not been able to come – much to Jongin’s relief – though they did promise to visit them later once the prince is born.

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo, on the other hand, stayed close to him and made sure that he was okay almost at every living second of the day. They also have their own ways of showing excitement which was sometimes cute, but other times outrageous.

Really, everyone was happy.

The news of the expected arrival of the Alpha prince had even pleased the royal court and the public of Nivia.

Everything was going smoothly until Sehun decided to be stubborn and went out to play in the rain while being heavily pregnant. His husband had stopped him – he had kept him from going out for as long as he was there – but then he had been called out for some work; even then he had sternly instructed him to stay put.

Sehun, of course, hadn’t listened. He had gone out, played in the rain, and had almost slipped – really he would have – but was saved at the very last moment by Jongin. Needless to say, his husband was pissed and even though Sehun had known he was in the wrong, he had acted like a brat, have refused to admit his mistake, and had gotten into an argument with the Alpha who had then stormed out of the room in anger. 

Now here he was, burning in fever and waiting for his mate to come back home.

“Sehun!” Jongin barged inside the castle’s infirmary, appearing frantic as he hastily made his way towards the hospital bed Sehun was lying on. Seeing just how agitated the Alpha was Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo immediately moved away from him to make space. Yixing was the only one who was brave enough to stay put.

“What happened to him?” His husband demanded from the doctor before sitting down on the stool beside the bed.

“He is feverish. It has gone down by a lot, but it was high enough to make him unconscious. You are lucky that Baekhyun found him on time.” Those words didn’t seem to have pacified Jongin at all. In fact, they triggered him further.

“Is he alright now? He will be safe, right?”

“Jongin, your husband and baby both are in great shape. Sehun will be alright once the fever goes down. He might have caught a cold from the rain though.” Sehun looked down in guilt. It was all happening because he was so damn childish and stubborn.

“We will leave you two alone now. Sehun, have some rest, okay and there is no need to worry. Everything is fine.” Jongin reached out to hold onto his hand the moment they were alone.

“I am sorry. I should have paid more attention to you instead of being angry. I should have made sure that you were properly dry.” His husband apologized weakly before pressing a soft kiss against his knuckles.

Sehun felt tears stinging his eyes.

“Why are you apologizing? It was all my fault. What if you were not there to break my fall? It would have been awful. I had no right to snap back at you. You were justified in your anger.”

“Hey…what’s done is done. Don’t cry over it.” Jongin pacified while brushing away his tears.

“Just promise me that you will be more careful from now on. I won’t be able to take it if something happens to you, Sehun.” Sehun placed his hand over his husband’s.

“I promise.”

* * *

Kim Jisung was born on the 8th of August – the day of the full moon which apparently was a good omen – during the wee hours of the night. It had been a cool breezy day. Sehun had been enjoying the massage that his husband was giving him – his lower back had been hurting him like hell – when suddenly there had been a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Jongin has panicked for about two seconds straight before they had realized that Sehun’s water had broken.

Everything after that was a nonsensical blur of pain, contractions, Yixing’s soothing encouragements, and a lot of screaming which was mostly from Sehun’s side. He would have been at least a bit embarrassed about it, but all that mattered at that time, after everything had passed, was his baby and well, of course, his mate, but his baby held the priority at that moment.

Jisung was a beautiful, healthy, and energetic baby and Sehun’s heart swell with pride every time he looked at him. His pregnancy hadn’t been an easy journey, but it wasn’t that difficult either; still, he was glad that it was finally over and the new member of the family was out there with them at last. He also especially loved to see his mate spoiling the precious infant. Jisung just looked so small in his husband’s hand and the smile on Jongin’s face as he pampered him was absolutely priceless; it almost seemed like Sehun has given him the most valuable gift of his life which honestly, wasn’t that far from the truth.

“You are awake?” Rubbing his eyes, that were sore from sleep, Sehun faced his side and smiled up at his husband when he saw him lying on the other side of the bed with Jisung perched on his naked chest.

“Yeah,” He replied before slowly sitting up in his place.

“How long has it been? Why didn’t you wake me up?” It was pretty dark outside.

“You looked exhausted. I didn’t want to disturb you and it doesn’t matter how long you have been sleeping. You probably need more of it anyway.” Jongin replied before smiling down at their baby who was trying to eat his own little wrist.

“When did your mom bring him back?” Sehun inquired while shifting closer to his mate.

“I took him from her when I came back from the office.” The other male replied before shifting Jisung so that the little guy was resting against his left shoulder.

“Come on, I know you want to put your head on my shoulder. Just because Jisung is here doesn’t mean I can’t spoil _you_ anymore.” Giving his husband a sheepish smile, Sehun did just that and glued himself to Jongin’s side.

“How was your day?”

“Stressful?”

“Why? What happened?”

“The royal court wants us to hold a ball to celebrate Jisung’s birth, but I think that we should wait a bit more before doing that. You are in no shape to be attending parties that last over hours and…I don’t think it is safe for Jisung. He is just a baby. What if he gets sick or contracts some kind of a virus? People will be touching him.” Sehun’s brows furrowed in concern.

“I don’t really care about myself, but I agree that Jisung could get sick.”

“But _I_ care about you which is why there is no way I am letting that ball happen anytime in the near future. I will ask my mother to handle this matter. The courtiers today ate away at my sanity enough already.” Jongin grumbled before bring his free arm to wrap it around his waist. Sehun moved his head to place it against his husband’s chest and let loose a contented sigh when the other male burrowed his nose in his hair.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Jongin began again after a small moment of peaceful silence.

“Hmm…maybe later. I need to feed Jisung first.”

“He doesn’t look hungry to me at all.” His husband pointed out while poking the little one on his cheek. Jisung, startled, brought his saliva-covered fist up in an attempt to push his father’s fingers away.

Sehun giggled at the cute sight.

“I think he will grow up to be a handsome Alpha.” Jongin ticked a brow at him with a smirk.

“Like his father?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Who said you are a handsome Alpha?”

“Do I need to remind you of that time-”

“Shut up! Jisung is innocent. Don’t corrupt him.” His husband groaned in a playful manner.

“First, it was your brothers and now it’s my own son. Why is my life filled with cock-blockers?” Rolling his eyes, Sehun pulled on Jongin’s ear lightly.

“Speaking of my brothers, Chanyeol is going to be here next week.”

The groan that came from his mate this time around was genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :)  
> Please tell me what you think about the fic in the comments and ofc, Kudos are always appreciated  
> Thanks!


End file.
